


Choices

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Blow Jobs, Boob job, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consort Prompto Argentum, Consort Reader, Curvy Reader, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Harems, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Photo Shoots, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunion Sex, Terrorists, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, consort, fat reader, noct has a harem now, noctis blows up everything, plus size reader, reader is the royal consort, royal consort, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You think that the only way to reach out and try to be friends with Prince Noctis is to throw yourself into the candidacy to become his royal consort.Never in a million years did you think he'd ACTUALLY pick you._____Reader, Noct, and Prom are 21 in this.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536328
Comments: 159
Kudos: 158





	1. Match

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this even is y'all  
______  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Noctis sighs heavily as he sits sprawled out on his couch. Prompto is tucked against the arm on the other end, wrapped in a blanket, grinding away at an RPG he’s played countless times over. The gaming headset he’s wearing blocks out the game’s voices and music—Noct needs silence if he’s going to concentrate on the tablet on his lap. 

He’s flipping through the hundreds—thousands?—of submissions that he’s gotten for the consort search. He’s twenty-one now, and deserves a consort, as befitting of a prince—or at least that’s what the council says. He’d argued back that, _excuse me, I already have __Prompto_—but no, they said, it’s gotta be a _woman_; and Noctis had, to put it mildly, lost his shit. 

That was a month ago, and Ignis had helped him to calm down enough to finally put words on a screen about what Noctis was looking for. The council had had some say, too, of course—the women must be free of sexual diseases, have a decent medical history, be marginally healthy; and fertility was preferred, but not necessarily required. Noctis realizes that after looking through the applicants that had started to pour in the week after the search had begun that 99% of these women were in it for the money, the fame, the dream of just being a pillow princess. If Noctis was gonna fuck a girl, he wanted it to be someone he actually clicked with, not some trophy supermodel. He wanted a regular person, someone that he could play games with, bum around the mall with, and eat junk food with like an unsupervised toddler. He’s quickly figuring out that girls obsessed with looks and status are second-fiddle to things like kindness and an actual personality. 

He sighs as he effectively “swipes right” on another profile of who he’s sure is an Instagram model that’s on Gladio’s feed—and then the next one stops him dead in his tracks, and he even sits up a little straighter, holding his breath to make sure he’s reading and seeing things correctly. 

The first thing Noctis notices about this woman is that she’s not wearing any makeup in her picture. Her hair is in short choppy layers that frame her face and fall just below her ears. She’s got glasses and pretty ______ eyes, and her smile is lopsided but _cute._ She’s uploaded the required headshot and full body photo, and Noct can tell instantly that this one is a good hugger. He’d had a few plus size applicants, but none of them have caught his attention like the girl on the tablet screen before him—they looked too polished and airbrushed. Noctis can tell this a shot taken at home with probably the same camera that Prompto has. He sorts through her medical history—pretty clean except for a few hormonal issues, which could explain the weight, but Noct doesn’t care—sees that she has regular OB/GYN checkups, dental exams, eye exams...she takes pretty good care of herself as much as she can, he gathers. He moves on from the boring stuff, already feeling himself blush a little at the clear complexion of her natural skin and pink cheeks. 

Her biography nearly knocks him breathless. She’s a total_ weeb_, he realizes, as her lists of favorite anime manga nearly match his; she likes almost everything in movies, from action and superhero movies to rom-coms (she and Prompto would have ball together watching Hallmark films, Noct realizes, and his attraction instantly shoots up past 100%) to sci-fi. Noctis reads her schooling history: she’s just recently graduated Lestallum’s small private college with _magna cum laude _status, where she’d been active in multiple student organizations and honor societies. Noctis scrolls through her list of favorite books and hobbies—he doesn’t share all of them, but that’s no matter. He likes this girl so much already—he's ready to take her out on a coffee date, and he doesn’t even like coffee. She can cook, too, apparently; and he instantly imagines coming home to her in the kitchen bonding with Ignis, before pulling her into his bedroom and enjoying everything her soft body has to offer. 

The last part of the bio is what has turned Noctis off from _so _many others. The council deemed this part unnecessary—after all, this is just a woman that Noctis is just supposed to take his sexual needs out on, and possibly impregnate; this isn’t like he’s actually on Tinder looking for a _girlfriend_—but Noctis wants loyalty in ways that the council elders just can’t understand. 

_ What are your personal feelings toward Prince Noctis? Is there anything you’d like him to know about you? _Some of the answers he’s read over the past few weeks have made him almost ill, but as his deep blue eyes start to read the short paragraph from Applicant #05953, _________ __________, he feels hot tears gathering at the corners. 

_ I’m not sure who’s actually going to be vetting all of these; but I’d like to think it’s Noctis himself, so that’s who I’ll be addressing. _

_ Hi, Prince Noctis. Or do you prefer just Noctis? Or __Noct__? I hope someday I’ll be able to call you __Noct__. I think that’s a cute nickname. I know there’s no way you’re actually going to get to my submission. I honestly didn’t even want to do this—not that I’d ever turn down the chance to have sex with you, honestly, but more than that, I _ _ kinda _ _ just wish I was your friend. I don’t have a lot of friends—the ones I do have are so great, but you always seemed like such a cool guy. I’ve seen you at the arcade before, with your other friend—who's also __kinda __cute, if that’s okay to say. I know it’s you who has the high score on Justice Monsters V—CLN is just a reversal of your initials, you know, lol. Anyway, I thought this was the best way to just reach out on a hope and prayer to just say hi. My phone number is _____-_______, so even if you don’t pick me for the consort role (which I realize is a long shot, anyway, there are so many prettier girls you have to choose from), maybe you can just shoot me a message and we can hang out? If you want. Oh, I figured if you like the arcade, you must play King’s Knight, right? My friend code and username are _________ & ___________. I’m not very good but I’m always looking for teams to join in co-op battles so I can level up. Maybe your friend can friend me too? That way I’ll have TWO new people to play with! c: _

_ Wow, that really derailed into nerdy talk, huh? I’m sorry. This is supposed to be about you. Well, I already said you seem like a cool guy to just hang out with. I’m sure you’ve already read so many praises about how hot you are so I won’t dwell on that, because I’m sure you already know you’re attractive, lol. I guess...if you did actually pick me to be your consort (which, wow, I think my head would explode if you’ve even gotten this far into my bio)...if you did actually pick me, I’d like to think that I would love you? It’d be okay if you didn’t feel the same about me but you deserve love, Noct, and I know I’m not pretty or perfect and I’m not a high-bred noble, I’m just some random geek; but, well, you could have my heart as well as my body, if you wanted. _

_ That’s __it__ I guess. I’m sorry if you actually read all of that. I feel __kinda __stupid, but...add me on KK, at least, okay? I hope you find what you’re looking for. _

_ PS, I’ll leave you with the Question of the Ages: Who would win in a fight...Superman or Goku? _

Noct lets out the breath he forgot he was holding and actually chokes. Teardrops are actually falling on the tablet and Noctis can’t help but make a low grunt along with the sobs that are coming from deep within his throat. He looks up through misty eyes over at Prompto, who’s paused his game and is looking at him with concern. He slips the gaming headphones down around his neck and glances at the tablet, then back to Noctis, who’s not even trying to hold anything in. 

“Dude,” says Prompto quietly. “What’s wrong?” 

Noctis shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong,” he manages brokenly. He thrusts the tablet at Prompto. “Read her.” 

Prompto sets down the controller and scoots closer to his prince, taking the tablet and scrolling up to the beginning of ___________’s application. His face brightens once he gets past all the routine medical background checks, and the smile that’s splitting his face is infectious. Noctis grins through his tears as he watches Prompto read about this candidate. Any girl who is chosen to be his consort is effectively going to be with Prompto, too, and Noct wants Prom’s input as much as his own. 

A minute later, Prompto sets down the tablet and looks over at Noctis, who’s slowly regaining composure. “Dude,” he says again. “She’s _perfect._” He leans forward and grabs his phone from the table, launching King’s Knight so he can shoot her a friend request. “You gonna text her? Or call her? What’s your official protocol once you think you’ve found ‘the one’?” 

Noct shrugs. “I dunno, I never thought I’d get this far.” He grabs the tablet from Prompto’s lap and saves the digital file, then grabs his own phone from the table and dials Ignis. 

“Noct,” Ignis answers seconds later. “What do you need?” 

“So what do I do once I’ve found my consort?” 

Ignis inhales sharply. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah, I am. She gave me her phone number. Can I call her?” 

“Certainly. But as for meeting in person, I’d like either myself or Gladiolus to accompany you. For safety precautions, you understand.” 

Noct rolls his eyes in annoyance but nods. “Yeah I get it. I’ll text you if we decide on a meetup time.” 

“Do email me the profile so I can inform the council that we can cancel the search.” 

“I will.” 

“Thank you, Noct. I’m proud of you.” 

“Yeah,” Noct sighs happily. “I’m proud of me, too.” 

He stares at his phone for the next hour, with ____________’s number in the _To _line at the top of his messages and a simple _This is __Noct _in the body. He has yet to push send. The tablet is already open to a luxury jewelry website, where he’s picked out a necklace that he thinks she’ll like—a sort of low key collar, if he’s being honest, but he wants the world to know that she’s _his_. 

Prompto pauses the game and gets up to pee and refill his soda, then cocoons himself up again, tilting his head at Noctis before he puts back on the headphones. “Buddy, are you gonna actually text this girl or not?” 

“I’m _trying_,” Noctis hisses. “It’s, just...this is hard. How did you do it? I mean, just coming up to me, like that? In school.” 

Prompto laughs beautifully. “Babe, I hyped myself up for literal _years _before gathering the nerve to talk to you. But uh, you don’t have that kinda time. So just do it. You’re the prince, c’mon. Mr. Cool Guy Prince. Fake it till ya make it,” Prompto grins and puts back on the headphones, resuming his grind. 

Noctis blows out a breath and then his whole body tenses—he squints his eyes closed and grits his teeth and presses _Send _on the screen. He grunts and throws his phone to the side. It’s stupid, he’s acting _stupid_—she's just gonna be his consort, he shouldn’t be such a nervous wreck over all of this. 

The phone dings a minute later and he fumbles for it, bracing himself for impact as he reads the reply. 

_ Holy shit, are you serious? I swear if this a joke I’m __gonna __kick your ass _

Noctis snorts. _Adorable, _he thinks. He types back, _ Prince’s honor. Ur right about my name on Justice Monsters. CLN. Not my best disguise, I admit. Or maybe ur just super smart. Which, I guess is __tru__. Read about ur college and stuff. _Noctis smiles. Okay, this is easier than he thought. It’s like ripping off a band-aid. 

_ Okay I guess only you would reference that, so I’m really hoping this is actually you and not some creep who hacked my application. Wow. Uh. Hi. Shit I’m so nervous I’m sorry. Um. __So __do you __wanna __be friends, I guess? C: _

Noct smirks as he types back, _Sure. Friends first, prince and consort second? _

_ Oh _ _ my gods you’re fucking kidding. Did you pick my _ _ application__? __Noctis. Are you fucking serious holy __shit. _

_ Is that okay? _Noct realizes how this could be a little overwhelming. _U __want to call? Is that easier? I don’t __wanna __make u feel weird about this _

_ No __it’s not weird I’m just...I’m actually crying wtf this is so crazy. Why me I'm not even pretty or special. Did you click on me by accident or something__??? _

_ No, of course not. _Noctis feels an ache in his chest. _U _ _ r __the most genuine, real person that was in there. Was about to give up __tbh__. __Prompto __n u will get along gr8, promise. I really like u. And ur cute so be more confident ok? _

This reply takes longer—Noct can see that she’s typing and deleting, typing and deleting. Then, finally— 

_ I can’t believe you think I’m cute holy shit. I don’t even know what to do right now. I’m having a mental breakdown at work. _

Noctis grins—he can visit her at work! Iggy and Gladio wouldn’t have to know. It would just be a coincidence, right? He and Prompto go out alone all the time. _Where do u work? I can come there now and help u type ur resignation letter lol _Noctis laughs at his joke and imagines what her laugh will be like, and he feels himself get hot again. His phone buzzes and he looks back down—only this time, it’s Ignis. 

_ Noct__, are you certain this is the applicant you’ve chosen? _

Noctis scowls. _Yeah Specs, no doubt about it. She’s perf. _

_ I was merely confirming your choice. I’ve reviewed her profile and __have conducted __a background check—she seems quite lovely, and she does have a lot in common with you and __Prompto__. Perhaps you three will really click. _

_ I hope so_, Noct replies. _I’ve started texting her. _He keeps mum about going to her workplace—he wants at least _one _interaction with his future consort without Ignis being a total mom. 

Ignis doesn’t answer, seemingly satisfied at the recent events; and ___________’s reply comes a few seconds later. 

_ I work at the corner market between Solheim and 23__rd__, _she texts. _Here till 9. Unless...uh unless you want me to quit right now? My manager still doesn’t believe me, maybe you should__ actually __come resign for me, lol. _

That settles it. Noctis leaps off the couch and pockets his phone, slipping on his boots and jacket by the door. Prompto notices the activity and throws off his headphones. 

“Hey are we going out?” he grins. 

Noct smiles. “Yeah, to that little corner grocery—you know where Iggy gets those jars of organic tomato soup? She works there. Well. For now.” 

“Oh, no shit—the little hipster market with the juice bar? Nice!” Prompto quickly saves his game and rises, making sure he has his phone. He turns off the tv and slips on his vest and his boots, pausing to put a hand on Noct’s shoulder before they leave. “Hey, don’t be nervous, okay? It’s obvious that she really wants to be with you, and not because of your title. So just be yourself, okay?” He kisses Noct on the cheek, making the prince blush. 

“Yeah, okay,” breathes Noct as he opens the door, leading Prompto out to claim his prize. 

________ 

It’s a slow Tuesday evening, and your manager has been giving you the stinkeye all afternoon, ever since Noctis texted you and you’d basically gone to him in the aftermath, saying, “I think I’m going to have to quit.” He’d grumbled something misogynist and fatphobic, and you’re really hoping that the prince comes through—that the person you’ve been texting _is _actually Noctis Lucis Caelum. If this is some elaborate prank, you’re not sure what you’d do. Sighing sadly, wishing the maybe-prince would text you again, you glance up from your phone to the front of the store, whose doorbell has just chimed as it’s opened, and then your heart stops beating. 

Noctis is standing there, in black boots and cargo shorts and shirt and jacket, holding a bouquet of roses and, gods help you, a turquoise blue Tiffany box with white ribbon around it. His blond friend—_Prompto, right?_—is standing just behind him, blushing lightly, shifting nervously from foot to foot and pushing Noctis on the shoulder, urging him forward. 

Your manager comes from the back, spouting an order, but then stops short when he sees Noctis and Prompto approaching the counter. He does a double-take, looking from the prince to you and back to the prince, finally muttering a greeting and swooping into a flustered bow. He makes himself scarce as Noctis holds out the flowers and the box. 

“Um, hi,” says Noct, and fuck, he can feel his face going ten shades of red. “These are for you, if you uh, like roses.” 

“Hi, oh my gods...hi,” you manage to breathe. “I’m not dreaming. You’re not pranking me.” 

Noctis shakes his head furiously. “No, it’s me. Was me on the phone. I really did pick you.” 

“Holy shit. _Holy shit_.” You take the roses and lay them on the counter, taking the blue box last. “What is this?” 

“It’s, I, uh,” Noctis sputters. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying again. “So like, I don’t do collars, y’know—but like, everyone in my retinue wears some sort of jewelry.” 

Prompto holds up his wrists and grins. 

“Ignis wears a skull pendant, and my shield Gladio wears a necklace, too, and...well, I thought...maybe you’d want one? If you don’t like it we can take it back, I promise I thought about it, though, like, it wasn’t a rash decision...” 

“He was totally looking online, earlier,” Prompto verifies. “Oh, I’m Prompto, by the way. I’m Noct’s best friend.” 

“And_ other _consort,” Noctis adds. “Uh. If that’s okay? He’s kinda...unofficial, but everyone knows.” 

You’re still holding the box, ears burning red as you listen to the prince and Prompto talk. Fuck, they’re both so beautiful. You’re wondering how on Eos you’ve gotten so incredibly lucky. You set the box on the counter and unwrap it, pulling out a rose gold necklace—the pendant itself is black onyx, surrounded by diamonds. The first letters of your name and Noct’s name are engraved on the front, separated by an ampersand. You’ve never had anything so beautiful—or expensive—gifted to you in your short little life, and suddenly, you find yourself overcome with tears. 

“Hey—don’t cry, please,” says Noct, panicked. He drags Prompto with him around the counter, not even caring that it’s probably _employees only. _He’s standing in front of you, now, less than a foot from you, Prompto holding his hand at his side. “Do you...accept?” 

“Are you kidding?” you breathe as your gaze rises to meet Noct’s stunning blue eyes. “I—fuck, yes, Noct. I accept.” 

The prince visibly relaxes as he smiles. “Can I put it on you?” 

You nod, still breathless, as Noct takes the pendant from your hands. Prompto releases his grip, freeing both hands. Noctis unclasps the necklace and reaches behind your neck to secure it. He's so close, now—you smell the subtle hint of his cologne and feel the fringes of his soft black hair, and suddenly your mind is racing at the thought of being in his bed. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers in your ear as he lets the necklace drop onto your skin, letting his fingers rest at the base of your neck. “I’m so glad you applied.” Noct draws back and smiles, stepping back beside Prompto. 

Your fingers fly to the pendant, fingers dancing over the etched letters, and you sniff back more tears. “It’s...I’m sorry, Noctis, I’m just...overwhelmed.” You pause. “I can call you Noctis? Or Noct?” 

Noctis nods. “Noct is great.” 

Prompto winks at you. “However, in the bedroom, he likes to be called ‘your Highness.’” 

Noctis’ nostrils flare and he’s turning red. He whips his head to stare at Prompto as he hisses “_Dude, _not in _public_,” between clenched teeth. 

You snort out a laugh, equal parts amused and aroused. 

Your manager emerges from around the closest shelf, face holding neutral as he gruffs, “Can she at least finish her shift, your Highness?” 

Noct turns to the beady-eyed older man. “Yeah, of course. We’ll go walk around until she’s done. But you’re putting up a _Help Wanted _sign, you got that? After tonight, she’s mine.” 

He nods his head and mumbles his thanks, ducking back into the back to start filling out exit paperwork and draw up your final check. 

Noct and Prom wander back around the counter and actually start shopping, leaving you to hold the pendant in one hand and awkwardly place the bundle of roses on the other side of the cash register. 

While they wait for the store to close—it's already after eight—Noctis decides to be responsible for once and brings out his phone to call Ignis. 

“Specs,” he says once the phone clicks over. “So Prom and I are at that little market downtown—yeah, where you get your soup—and, uh...___________ works here. Yeah! Yeah, weird right?…_Fuck, okay_, you got me, I totally asked where she worked.” He rolls his eyes and looks at Prompto, who’s holding his stomach in silent laughter as he holds the basket of food. “No, Prom is with me. No, I’m not being weird, I promise. We’re actually shopping, if you must know.” He glances at the basket. “Uh, packs of wild rice, the tomato soup, organic popcorn, grass-fed beef jerky...yeah, see, all healthy stuff, you’re proud right? Too proud to be mad? ...No I already took care of that. She’s already wearing it. So sue me, okay, I found what I wanted already, why do you always have to overthink stuff? Fine. See you soon.” Noctis rolls his eyes again and hangs up, throwing chocolate bars into the basket from the top shelf, along with a bottle of luxury shampoo and a box of cologne from the sale on personal items two shelves lower. 

“Was he like, super mad?” asks Prompto, worried. 

Noctis shrugs as he takes the basket and walks back to the counter. “It’s whatever. He’s just concerned about safety, you know him. He’s on his way, and he’s called Gladio.” Noct turns to you as he sets the basket down. “Hey.” 

You smile warmly, finally dropping your hand from the pendant. “Hey. Find everything okay?” 

Noctis blushes and nods. “Glad you won’t have to do this anymore?” 

You shrug. “It hasn’t been a bad gig, honestly. Wish I could’ve used my degree a bit more, but...I guess it hasn’t been bad. I don’t get yelled at too much.” 

Noctis frowns as you start taking his items from the basket and scanning them. “Why would anyone ever yell at you,” he mutters. 

“Oh, it was mostly last year when I first started, when I didn’t know the products or the register. Hoity-toity noble types, y’know. But it’s fine now, we’re all cool. And I know what I’m doing.” You grin as you scan the last item and punch in the total on the register. “One thousand and fifty-five yen,” you say. 

Noctis nods and swipes the black credit card, taking his groceries in the reusable totes and handing them to Prompto. He glances at his phone—fifteen minutes till close. Then the door dings and Ignis walks in. 


	2. Acquire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what does Ignis think?
> 
> Also, lots of smooches!

Ignis blinks at the three of you, and then he smirks, gliding up to the counter and leaning on it with both forearms. 

“Well, in all my years. Who would’ve ever guessed it would be _you_?” 

You blush slightly—things are indeed getting interesting. “Mr. Scientia,” you mutter quietly. “I—I didn’t realize that you were...” 

Ignis nods. “Quite.” 

Noctis looks from you to his adviser, slack-jawed. “Hey—hey, wait! Do you two _know _each other?” 

Ignis turns to his prince. “Noct,” he says simply. “I have been a patron of this grocer since its inception. I see ___________ at least three times a week.” 

Noctis turns to you, stunned. 

“Hey, I—I didn’t know he worked for _you_, Noct! He always just said he worked at the Citadel, I didn’t know he was...um...that he was _yours_...” You lean forward to take a closer look at the skull pendant that’s showing between the open flaps of his purple coeurl-print dress shirt. As you shift your upper body closer over the counter, Ignis reaches out and holds up the pendant—the _collar_, for all intents and purposes—and smiles. 

“I say, Noctis. This is quite lovely. And it complements ___________ here quite nicely. I am proud of you. You have a knack for choosing jewelry. The black onyx is exquisite.” Ignis lowers the pendant back against your sweater, letting his fingers linger at the base of your neck for several seconds before pulling away. “I take it you’ve accepted his Highness’ offer, then?” 

You feel yourself flush and nod furiously. “Um, uh, yeah, of...of course I have. I’m...honored. And amazed. And still having trouble believing that this is real.” 

Ignis chuckles as he draws himself up to full height and turns to the younger men. “She is quite adorable, Noctis.” 

Noct smiles softly, making your heart ache with fondness for the prince you’ve only just met. “Yeah, I—I thought so too.” 

Ignis nods. “I knew that most of the applicants wouldn’t be your cup of tea, Noct. I had idly wondered if you would apply,” he purrs, turning to you. “I had always meant to introduce you to Noct; I just hadn’t the time. But now you two will share a much closer bond. I suppose fate was always in your favor.” 

You smile, heart fluttering as you look at Noctis. He smiles warmly at you, blushing, deep blue eyes falling to the pendant handing around your neck. 

“You’re _mine_,” he says softly, raising his gaze. Then, he flicks his tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth, and you feel your breath hitch. Noctis rounds the counter again, stepping up to you and pulling you close, resting both of his slender hands on either side of your chubby face, stroking one of your cheeks with a thumb. “Can I kiss you?” 

You feel your heartbeat pounding in your ears, and the sound is deafening—you part your lips slowly and nod, closing your eyes as Noctis closes the distance. 

His lips are soft and sweet as they press against yours—the kiss starts off chaste, but he’s holding your face so tenderly that you can’t help a tiny, breathless moan that escapes your mouth. You melt into him, parting your lips to allow him more access. Noctis doesn’t need any more invitation than that as he drops one hand to snake around your thick waist, pulling you flush against his lean body; he moves his other hand to the back of your neck and grips your hair, holding firm. 

The knowledge that you have an audience just adds to the overwhelming sensation of being taken by your prince so passionately and without warning. After what is likely only a minute or two, Ignis coughs, and Noctis draws away, looking down at you with half-lidded eyes full of lust and adoration. 

You swallow hard, trying to catch your breath after the assualt on your senses and look down. “I—uh. You...you kiss good.” _What the hell.You kiss good? That’s all I can say_? 

Noctis stares for a second and then lets out a beautiful laugh, leaning forward again to peck your lips. “Thanks. So do you.” 

“I’m sorry, that was dumb, I’m just—wow,” you finish, all coherent thought suddenly drained from your brain. 

Noctis smirks. “You’re so _cute_.” He withdraws his arms from your body and steps back around the counter, just in time for your manager to come out with a form for you to sign and an envelope with your last day’s wages in it. 

“It’s five til,” he says quietly. “Here’s your check, and if you’ll just sign here, and hand over your nametag and apron, you can go.” He looks to Noctis one last time and bows, eyeing the store’s logoed tote bags. “Thank you for your patronage, your Highness.” 

Noctis nods and gives a small wave of his hand, flippant and nonchalant. “No worries, I’ll be back. Thanks for my consort.” He turns, making his way out of the store. 

Your manager says nothing as you gingerly take the paper from his hands and sign it with the pen that’s lying by the register, pocketing your check and untying your apron and unpinning your nametag. 

Prompto, who’s been silent since Ignis walked in, wills his blush down and hoists the grocery bags onto his shoulder, chasing after his best friend. You grab the bouquet of roses and your purse from behind the counter, letting Ignis wrap his arm around your shoulder protectively as you exit the grocery store for the last time as an employee, and walk out into the busy city night—and your new life. 

“Honestly, Noctis. Do have more tact,” Ignis chides once you’re all outside on the street corner. “I’ve taught you better.” 

Noctis shrugs. “He was kind of a dick, so sue me.” 

Ignis rolls his eyes. “The flowers are a nice touch—I assume they are, in fact, from you?” 

Noct nods. “Yeah.” 

“Well done.” Ignis smiles. “Prompto. You’ve been strangely silent.” 

Prompto blushes and looks down—and you can’t help but love how the redness of his pale cheeks accentuates the constellations of freckles that adorn them. “Oh, s-sorry. You all just seemed to be having a moment, I just didn’t wanna ruin it, like a dweeb, heh...” His voice trails as he bites his lip. 

“Hey,” starts Noct, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, but you step up close to the blond. 

“Prompto,” you say, taking one of his gloved hands in your own. “I promise I’m not a competition. I respect that you’ve had Noct first. I hope you’ll let me be your friend.” 

He blushes harder and shivers a little at your touch. “Oh—no, no, I’m not worried about that! I just...I’m sorry, I’m nervous around pretty girls. Here I was trying to coach Noct to be himself around you, and I’m the one acting like a total loser.” 

“Bro,” says Noctis fondly. “You’re not a loser.” 

Prompto looks down at your joined hands and grips it a little tighter. “Hey, buddy, do you think...I could...kiss her too?” 

Noctis’ eyes widen, then his whole face crinkles with amusement. “Is that what this is about?” He shrugs. “Sure,” he says, voice dripping with a lazy authority. “Don’t mind my toys playing with each other.” He winks at Prompto. 

It’s your turn to shiver at the casual way Noctis slips into his title—he's gone from a nervous blind-date mindset to a domineering presence, and you look at him in awe—his hard-set jaw, his blue-gray eyes that flash a subtle red, the way he cocks out one hip and folds his arms across his chest, leveling his gaze at Prompto. 

The blond reacts immediately—you can tell that their dynamic is well-stablished, even though Prompto had spit out Noct’s title kink so casually in the grocery store. He sets the grocery bags down and steps close to you, placing one hand beneath your chin. The fingerless leather glove has you reeling. “We have to work well together,” Prompto murmurs sincerely. “For Noct.” 

You nod in understanding. There’s already an established _something_ here, and you have to find your place in it. You’re desperate to be what Noctis needs, but you also realize that you have to be a complement to Prompto as well. 

“This okay?” he asks quietly. 

You nod. 

Prompto exhales slowly, and after he settles his nerves, he leans forward and catches your lips in his own. 

He tastes so differently than Noct, but Prompto has a sweetness all his own, and you feel a tingle run from your toes to the tips of your ears in anticipation: there’s going to be _so _much to discover between the two of them. Prompto kisses you lovingly, holding your chin in his hand the whole time—he doesn’t dare touch you any other way, not without Noct’s permission. 

Finally Noctis says, “That’s good, Prom,” and the other man obeys immediately. 

Prompto steps back, flushed but smiling, freckles glowing under the bright street lamp overhead. He looks to his prince. “Oh, she tastes so good, buddy.” 

Noctis nods as he watches Prompto pick up and shoulder the grocery bags once more. 

Dizzy, you turn to Noctis, eyes flicking up to Ignis, who’s watching you with an amused smirk. 

“You’re taking this all quite well,” he says. 

“Uh,” you say. “Thanks? I just...” You look to Noct, then to Prompto. “I like making out?” 

“Good,” says Noctis. “I’m going to kiss you raw once you’re completely moved in.” 

“Speaking of,” says Ignis. “It’s quite late. We should get you home and let you rest before we really start to work out all the mechanics of your arrangement. Do you need a ride?” 

“No, my car’s in the public garage around the block.” You pause and turn to your prince. “Uh, Noct. I kinda...haven’t told my parents about all this yet.” 

He raises a dark eyebrow. “That’s a problem?” 

You look down, embarrassed. “Well I kinda...still live at home. I don’t make enough to move out.” 

Noctis blinks in surprise. “Oh.” He looks at Ignis. “What do we do, Iggy?” 

The adviser taps his chin. “Why don’t you go home tonight, darling, and in the morning, Noctis and I will come to your house for a proper chat.” 

Noctis pouts. “But why can’t she come home _now?” _

“Noctis,” says Ignis firmly, and the prince bends. 

“Ugh, _fine_.” 

You snort. “Yeah that’ll go over real well. ‘Hey Mom and Dad, I’m going home with Prince Noctis.’ They’d have the police after me in a heartbeat. Best let me actually explain and show them the text messages.” You look to Ignis. “Um...is there any way I can get like...an official email saying, _hey your consort application was accepted, _or something? The more evidence I have in my favor, the better this is gonna go.” You shift the bouquet of roses to your other arm, lightly rolling your neck, reveling in the cracking of joints. 

Ignis nods. “You will have official correspondence by the time you arrive home,” he guarantees. “Come, you two. I’ll escort you back to the apartment.” He checks his phone. “Ah, I was wondering why Gladio was delayed. Apparently Iris has had another break-up and has wrangled him into eating ice cream and watching romantic comedies.” 

Noctis laughs. “Oh brother, _again_?” 

Prompto’s face falls. “Oh man, that sucks. I hope she’s watching like, Legally Blonde or something. The jerky boyfriend gets the shaft in that one, it might make her feel better.” 

“Dude,” you say, turning to Prompto. “I fuckin’ _love _Legally Blonde.” 

Prompto’s eyes go wide. “Holy shit, I love you.” Then his face turns red again. “I-I mean, in the totally platonic friend way even though we just met and we’re going to be fucking the same dude who’s also the prince until we die.” 

Ignis adjusts his glasses. “Prompto, love, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” 

“Right!” he squeaks. “Uh, bye __________! See you tomorrow, I guess? And then...every day forever?” 

You can’t help but laugh. “Bye, Prompto. I’m so glad to have met you.” You turn to the prince, who’s blushing a little, but more amused than anything. You can see the pure fondness that he has for his best friend written all over his face. Your hand instinctively reaches for the necklace, and you idly fiddle with it as you say your goodbyes. “Noct, I...I’m so _happy_, I don’t know what else to say—I hope I can be your friend, before anything else, and I...” You bite your lip. What you’d said in the personal letter portion of your application was true—you _were _wanting to give your heart to Noctis in addition to your body. “I know it sounds silly because we’ve only just met, but I’ve admired you for a long time and I really am already kinda in love with you, and I just want...I want to be so _good _for you, I want to be what you need, and...and...” 

“Hey,” the prince says softly, stepping up to you again and pulling you close. “I chose you out of thousands of people. I like you for _you_. I can’t wait to get to know you...” He lifts a hand to your face and strokes your cheek, trailing a feather-light touch to your ear and around it, down to the side of your neck, lightly tracing over the delicate chain of the necklace. “...And I can’t wait for you to get to know _me_. You’re everything that I’ve been looking for.” He closes the gap, capturing your lips in a chaste kiss that still leaves your breathless and wanting. Pulling away, he smirks. “We’ll be together soon. Get some sleep. You don’t have to worry about anything else ever again. You’re with me now.” He turns, pulling away so slowly that it leaves you yearning. Ignis places his gloved hand on the small of Noct’s back in comfort. 

“Why don’t we walk you to your car, after all?” Ignis suggests. “I’d hate for something to happen to you out here.” 

“Oh, uh! Thanks!” You look at Noct again and smile—and then the prince reaches out his hand, and you slot your fingers between his. 

Prompto makes a low noise in his throat, and Ignis chuckles, taking the grocery bags from him so that he can sidle up to the prince on the other side and hold his other hand. 

“Oh, by the way,” says Noct as he swings both of his arms. “I think Goku would win against Superman.” 

“Whoa, whoa, against _Superman_? Bro,” whines Prompto “I love you, but I think your good looks have eaten away some of your brain cells.” 

“Preposterous,” says Ignis from the rear. “There’s only_ one _brain cell betwixt the two of you.” 

The dig catches you off guard and you can’t help but laugh as Noct whips around, hurt. 

“Hey!” the prince yells, but all Ignis does is shrug.   


The three of you argue the mechanics of Kal-el versus Son Goku all the way up to the fifth level of the parking garage, and by the time you’re watching them retreat back to the elevator, you feel lighter and happier than you have in a long time, finally feeling like you have a place to belong. 


	3. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents don't react well to your new job. Can Iggy help them see the light?

Your father is pacing back and forth in front of the couch, where you and your mother are seated in silence. You’re having trouble judging the room, honestly, and it’s starting to grate on your anxiety. You fidget with the pendant that Noct had given you last night, then glance at your watch. Noctis and his retinue are due at your house—your _house_—in fifteen minutes. Needless to say, the past fourteen hours at home have been pretty interesting. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” your dad asks again, arms folded and jaw set firm. “Honey, we love you, and I know he’s the prince and all, but that doesn’t mean you have to be his...his...” 

“Don’t say it like that,” you spit back, rising so quickly that your mom jumps. “C’mon, dad, it’s not like I’m a _whore.” _The word has been the behemoth in the room ever since you’d gotten home from work. “Do you realize how many thousands of girls applied, and out of all of them, he chose _me_? You don’t even know anything about him. If we had met in school, we probably would’ve been best friends. Noctis is a good man. It’s not like he’s going to have me chained up naked twenty-four hours a day. This isn’t the fucking fifth century.” 

“Honey,” your mom interjects. “We just want to be sure that you have the freedom to do what you want with your life.” 

“What, mom, continue working at a grocery store for minimum wage? Do you realize that I’m never going to have to worry about money ever again? If I get pregnant, your grandchild is going to be the royal _heir_! Does that not mean anything to you? Do you realize how special this is? I can’t believe you’re treating me like such a child.” 

“Now listen here, young lady!” your father roars. “We just want you to be safe and happy!” 

“I _am _happy!” you shout back as you feel the hot tears. “You’ll see once he gets here. You’ll see how much I belong with him and Prompto.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s just great—I'm just supposed to accept you being in this...this...polygamous relationship with the prince and some other random man! You have _got _to be out of your mind, ____________.” 

Your hands are balled into fists, nails digging so deep into your palms hard anough to almost break the skin. Your mother stays silent as she sips the homemade lemonade that she’d put on the coffee table for the prince’s arrival. 

“I’m twenty-one years old,” you mutter. “I’m old enough to drink, I was old enough to take out millions of yen in loans for school, I’m old enough to join the military. I am _certainly _old enough to make my own choices about who I’m going to be with.” 

“Don’t you want to get _married_?” your father pleads, ignoring the doorbell and your mother’s movements to leave the living room. “Prince Noctis isn’t going to _marry _you, you know. You’re being completely ridiculous. Had I known about that silly application, I would’ve stopped you from ever turning it in.” 

“I cannot believe you’re acting like this,” you sneer. “You’re completely embarrassing me and he’s not even here yet. I thought you’d be _happy _for me.” 

Your mother coughs quietly and you and your dad turn, faces red with anger and streaked wet with tears. She steps nervously to the side as Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and the fourth man who could only be Noct’s shield, Gladiolus, step into the living room. They’re all in crisp black suits, looking like they’ve just stepped from the pages of Insomnia’s most couture fashion magazines. Everyone except Ignis is visibly on edge—the adviser wears a small, charming smile, and his posture is immaculate. 

Your dad levels his gaze at Noct and bows stiffly, rising. “Your Highness,” he says through clenched teeth. “Welcome. I’m _________ __________, and this is my wife, _________, whom you’ve already met.” 

“Uh, hi, yeah,” says Noct, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, I’m Noctis.” He gestures. “This is Ignis, that’s Prompto, that’s Gladiolus—but you can call him Gladio.” 

Your dad nods, looking from the prince to you—but your eyes haven’t left Noct since you’d noticed him. 

Noctis gives a small smile and holds out his hand, and before your dad can protest, you dash across the living room into his arms. Noctis buries his head in your neck and you let out quiet sobs into the collar of his suit. 

“I missed you,” the prince confesses. “I know that sounds so stupid but—gods I wanted to take you home last night.” 

“Me too, Noct, I missed you so much, I didn’t know—now that I’ve found you, I...” you sniff hard. “You’re going to have a lot of convincing to do.” 

“It’ll be okay,” he murmurs as he presses his lips to your neck. “I’m taking you home, one way or the other.” 

“Mr. And Mrs. ___________,” says Ignis smoothly, his high Tenbraean accent cutting through the tension. “I am Ignis Scientia, his Highness’ adviser, chamberlain, and future hand, once he ascends Lucis’ throne. I realize that this is all rather sudden, and overwhelming for the both of you. If you don’t mind, might I have a word with you in private?” 

Your dad nods slowly. “We can meet in my office upstairs.” 

“Spendid,” says Ignis as he steps aside to let your mother pass by. “Lead the way.” 

Ignis follows your parents upstairs, and when it’s the four of you alone, you pull back from Noctis, wiping your eyes of the tears. 

“My-my dad,” you say quietly. “He practically blew up at me, saying that I’d be nothing but...but your _whore_, and I tried to tell him that it wasn’t _like _that, but he wouldn’t listen, he...” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Noctis coos, stroking the side of your face with his warm hand. “That’s not what you are, and I’ll _never _think of you in that way. You’re so much more to me. We have our whole lives to get to know each other. I picked you because of who you are, because I was interested in being your friend, before anything else. You’re like the missing piece I didn’t know we needed.” 

You bite your lip and nod, sniffing again, trying to drag the snot back where it belongs. You turn to Prompto, who looks so visibly uncomfortable in the formal attire that it makes you laugh quietly. “Dude, you’re acting like you’re on fire.” 

“I might as well be,” Prompto sighs. “I hate suits.” 

“Yeah? Well you look really good, so I’m not complaining.” 

Prompto blushes and swallows hard. “I, well...uh...th-thanks,” he says finally. 

You grin sweetly. “You’re welcome.” You finally drag your eyes up to Gladio, who’s just eyeing you with a curious expression. “Oh, uh, hi! You must be Gladio.” You stick out your hand. “I’m ____________.” 

Gladio grins beautifully, chuckling as he grabs your hand and yanks you forward, sending you crashing into his bulky frame. He crushes you into a hug, and you can’t help but sigh into his arms. “Damn, Noct, you really know how to pick ‘em,” Gladio purrs as he steps back, placing his hands on your shoulders and looking you up and down. “She’s pretty.” Gladio whistles, his golden eyes shining with amusement. “Proud of you, Princess.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Noct says, folding his arms. 

You look back to Noct, then back to Gladio. “Uh...thanks?” You blush. “I’m not that pretty, but...” 

“Bullshit,” Noctis grins as he grabs you and spins you around, drawing you into a kiss. 

You find yourself melting instantly into him, opening your mouth to allow him access. He swipes his tongue between your lips, driving deeper and exploring as you effectively fall limp in his arms, desperately trying to keep up with his kisses. He pulls back and bites your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and grip his lean waist even harder. 

Noct ends the kiss finally, pulling away and leaning his forehead on yours. You’re breathless, your glasses slightly fogged from the heat that’s been shared between you. Noct licks his lips, a smug, shit-eating grin blossoming across his face as he looks at you. “Hey,” he says. 

“H-hey,” you rasp back. “I, uh...” 

“You’re pretty,” Noct says firmly. “Or do I have to kiss you again to prove a point?” 

You giggle. “I dunno, I’m pretty hard-headed. You might need to convince me a little more.” 

Noctis laughs and presses quick kiss to your lips and steps back. “Maybe later? If I go any further it’s not gonna be so family-friendly.” He winks. 

You feel yourself blush even more as you turn to Prompto, who’s blushing himself, freckles standing out even more, blue-violet eyes blown out wide. He licks his lips as he looks at Noctis. 

“Does he always kiss like that?” 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, he...he does. Yeah.” 

Gladio snickers as he slaps Prompto’s back, making him jump. “Gettin’ jealous of Noct’s new toy, Blondie?” 

Prompto flushes even harder. “No, it’s not—she's a _person_, Gladio, don’t be like that,” Prompto huffs. 

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Just teasin’ ya. I know the princess treats you right.” 

Prompto gulps as he looks at Noct again, who’s still got a mischievous glint to his eyes. “Don’t worry Prom, you’ll get yours again later.” 

You look at Noctis. “Again?” 

The prince nods. “He just looked _so _good in that suit that I couldn’t help myself.” 

Prompto grins and lets out a cute squeak as he drops his gaze, embarrassed. “Oh, hey! Uh, Noct and I were talking on the way here. Can we see your bedroom?” 

“Oh, uh. Sure.” You turn and lead them down the hallway, stopping at the end to open your door. You step into your room and let the three guys enter. 

“Wow,” says Gladio. “You sure this isn’t Noct’s room?” 

“Hey!” Noct smacks Gladio on the arm, but the big guy just laughs. 

Your room is littered with anime and game and movie posters, bookshelves overflowing with thick novels of all sorts, manga, video game guides, and more. Your bed is littered with stuffed animals and decorative pillows. 

Prompto zeroes in on a large chocobo plush and zooms past you, flopping on your bed and embracing the chunky bird. 

“Prom,” laughs Noctis. 

“So cuuuuuuute,” sings Prompto, burying his face in the yellow fuzz. 

“Does this seriously look like your room?” you ask. “I know it’s a little childish, but I mean...I’m just a collector. Surely yours is a little more polished.” 

Noctis grins. “Yeah, this really does look like my room. And Prompto’s. Iggy’s gonna have an adamantoise when he sees a _third _nerd cave.” 

You giggle and watch as Noct and Gladio walk around, looking at every geeky thing that’s covering your desk, shelves, and bedside table. Prompto sits criss-cross on the bed, still holding the chocobo, beaming. Noctis rounds the left side of your bed, going to the A-frame shelf that’s beside it, and picks up a glittery black photo frame. He holds it up, then turns to you. 

“Oh, _shit.” _Your face falls and you instantly bury your face in your hands, turning away. “I forgot that was there, holy shit, I’m so sorry.” 

“What?” Gladio turns, then sees the picture. “Oh, _wow_.” 

It’s an official published picture of Noctis in his high school uniform, the first day of freshman year of high school. It was in all the papers, front page. Noct is wearing his typical resting bitch face, unimpressed with the publicity. 

Noctis lifts his eyes, dumbfounded. “You cut this out of the paper?” 

You drop your hands and meet his gaze. “Dude. You were like. The ultimate heartthrob. I even tried to convince my parents to let me transfer to your school. No cigar, though.” You sigh. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid. Sorry you had to see that. I just kinda never had the heart to get rid of it.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “No, it’s...cute. Wow. I wish we had met so much sooner.” 

You grin. “Doesn’t matter, now, though. You found me anyway.” 

“I remember when this was taken,” Gladio chuckles. “He sure hasn’t gotten any taller, that’s for sure.” 

Noctis scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, sorry I wasn’t born with steroids in my blood.” 

Gladio lifts one thick arm and curls it at an angle, kissing his bicep. “No drugs here, baby, this is aaaaaaall natural.” 

“Noct, you sure you’re not weirded out?” 

Noct shakes his head and puts the picture back. “Nah, I’ve seen weirder. There’s blogs dedicated solely to my ass.” 

You gulp. You may or may not have clicked on those blogs a handful of times. “Yeah—well, hey. Now I’ve got the real thing, so. We can get rid of it when I move in.” 

“Are you kidding?” quips Prompto. “Ignis isn’t gonna let you get rid of that photo _ever_. Besides, the frame is super cute.” 

Noctis winks. “I hope the real thing lives up to all the years of pining?” 

“Oh—yeah, totally, like...you’re...you’re real, and you’re _you_, and...you’re wonderful, Noct.” 

Noctis smiles shyly and continues his inspection of your shelves. 

“Gonna be hell to move all of this,” Gladio says, peeking into your closet. “But I’m sure a few of the glaives would be happy to help.” 

“Nyx, definitely,” says Noct. 

“You should meet Crowe,” says Prompto. “She’s really pretty, and super strong! She would definitely help you move.” 

“Gentlemen? _____________?” Ignis’ accent resounds from down the hall, interrupting your chatter. 

“Oooooooh boy,” you sigh. 

“Don’t worry,” says Noct. “Iggy’s a master at negotiations. He could sell the emperor of Niflheim one of his own bridges.” 

You snort as you go to the door and poke your head out. “In here, Ignis! My room.” You meet your parents’ eyes shyly as they trail the adviser down the hallway and stop in front of the door frame. You stand to the side and let the three of them enter. 

Your parents look at you curiously. Your father speaks first, clearing his throat. “Honey, I’m...sorry.” 

You fold your arms and frown. “Really?” You look at Ignis. “Is he serious?” 

Ignis nods. “I have plainly laid out the terms of your new relationship with his Highness. I think we’ve all come to an understanding about this arrangement.” He looks at your parents expectantly. 

“Oh, yes,” says your mother. “Honey, _____________, we were wrong about all this. We’re very sorry, and very, very happy for you.” 

“Your Highness,” says your father quietly, stepping up to Noct and holding out his hand. “Thank you for your interest in my daughter. I hope you will cherish her. She deserves it.” 

Noct blinks, but takes the other man’s hand and encloses it in both of his. He smiles genuinely. “Don’t worry, sir. I will.” 

Your dad nods his head and withdraws his hand. He turns to you and hugs you, and then you’re going to your mom, misty-eyed as the three of you make up and hug and kiss each other in reassurance. 

After the tender moment has passed, you step away and look at Ignis, who’s sighing fondly as he looks around your room. 

“Dear Astrals,” he mutters. “Now there’s _three _of them.” 

You laugh brightly. “Yeah, uh...sorry. Nerd alert.” 

“I suspected as much, from the application you submitted,” Ignis teases, adjusting his glasses. “Why don’t you pack an overnight suitcase, darling? We can come back and start packing tomorrow. I believe his Highness’ schedule is clear.” 

You flush as you realize the implications of Ignis’ suggestion. Noctis grins widely as he realizes that he’s about to get you to himself for a whole day—it's only ten o’clock in the morning, after all. You look to your parents. 

“Mom, Dad...I’m gonna go with Noct today, okay?” 

Your father nods. “We’ll scrounge up some boxes for you, kiddo.” 

“Highness, let’s go wait in the car. I’m sure ______________ doesn’t need our help packing a bag.” 

Noct closes the distance between the two of you and kisses you chastely again, leading the rest of his retinue out of your bedroom. Prompto is the last to leave, but he tosses the chocobo plush to you. 

Catching it, you grin. “Don’t worry, Prom. Mr. Chunkobo is coming too.” 


	4. Conjoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally takes what is his. 
> 
> (All right we're officially explicit!)

Ignis drops you, Noctis, and Prompto off at the door of Noct’s apartment—well, apartment isn’t quite the right word. Noctis owns the whole top _floor— _well, technically, he owns all of it, but the 25th floor of Luxe Estates is his personal quarters. Ignis and Gladio share half of the floor below, with the other half being spacious open meeting rooms and entertaining facilities for Noct—or the king—to hold smaller, more private events away from the Citadel. You hug the two of them goodbye, and then they disappear back down the elevator. 

Noctis points to a fancy-looking electronic panel next to the door and turns to you. “Hey, so...security shit. This will do a retina scan and record your voice. He punches a sequence of buttons and a voice that sounds eerily similar to Ignis activates. 

“Hello, Prince Noctis,” says the robot. 

“Hey,” says Noctis. “Add new resident to the system.” 

“Got it, adding new resident protocol has been activated. Please instruct the new resident to perform the retina scan.” 

Noct motions to you, and Prompto takes your bags and your purse so that you can remove your glasses and push your face close up to the panel. You struggle not to blink as the red light moves up and down, then turns green in confirmation. 

“Retina scan complete,” says the robot. “According to my files, new resident is __________ __________, former resident of 1357 Greenwood Drive. Complete residency change in official government records?” 

“Wow, that’s wild.” You stare at the panel in amazement. 

Noctis grins. “Yeah it’s cool I guess.” He turns back to the panel. “Complete residency change.” 

“Confirmed. Please instruct _________ __________ to provide voice recognition for optimal security measures.” 

Noct gestures to the panel. “Just say your name.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No, do what I did and say ‘fuzzy pickles’!” He laughs. 

You giggle and turn to the panel. “__________ __________,” you say as clearly as you can. 

“Party pooper,” huffs Prompto. 

The panel blinks blue. “Voice recognition confirmed.” It plays your voice back. “Welcome, ___________, to Prince Noctis’ estate.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “It’s just an apartment, dude.” 

The robot chirps. “Welcome home, Prince Noctis.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He digs his key out of his jacket pocket and opens the door, leading you and Prompto inside. 

The whole place screams money, but you wouldn’t expect anything less from the prince. The walls are littered with a mixture of fine art and video game and anime prints—but the geeky stuff is artfully and tastefully displayed in gorgeous frames that match the sleek black and silver décor of the apartment. Noctis shows you the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the laundry room, and the hallway bathroom. He brings you to his room first, which has floor to ceiling shelves of neatly arranged figures from all his favorite series, books, manga, collectible special edition art boxes, loot boxes, plushies, and more. There’s more framed art prints on the walls, in addition to a large painted portrait of himself. There’s a large bathroom attached, as well as a sitting room. The bed is larger than a standard king, and it looks big enough to sleep four people. 

Prompto excitedly shows you his room, which is full of much of the same geek shit as Noct’s, but with decidedly three times as many chocobos. There’s no sitting area, but Prompto’s room is almost as large as Noct’s, and he too has his own bathroom. 

There are two spare bedrooms on the other side of the hall that are empty, but Noctis stops at a third room beside Prompto’s and opens the door. 

“So I was thinking, this could be your room, unless you want one of those others,” says Noctis. “When Iggy comes over later for dinner he can help you pick out matching furniture. You can decorate it however you want, paint the walls...” 

The room is a painted in a dark gray, with one black accent wall and ornate white crown molding. You walk in, and Prompto drops your suitcase and your purse inside of the door, leaning against it as he happily watches you explore the room. You cross to the other side and open the blinds, gasping as you take in the extraordinary view of the city. You turn back to the boys, who are just watching you explore. 

“This is...amazing. The view, it’s...” 

“And now you’ll get to wake up to it every morning,” Noctis purrs as he comes up close behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “Part of why I picked this building to live in, actually.” 

You sigh happily and lean back, letting Noctis take some of your weight. He grunts happily and squeezes, letting his hands start to roam over your soft stomach. He digs his hands into your sweater, getting handfuls of your tummy rolls in the process. 

“Noct!” you shout, laughing. “Stop squeezing my fat.” 

“So soooooft,” Noct mumbles as he buries his face in the side of your neck and kneads your stomach like dough. 

“Prompto, help!” You laugh as you wiggle in the prince’s arms, trying to squirm away. 

“Hey, wait! Don’t leave me out of this hug fest.” Prompto strides over, slipping between you and the window. He smiles sweetly as he looks at Noct’s roaming hands, blushing as they rise higher and settle just under your breasts, cupping them. 

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks as Prompto’s eyes go wide. “Noct, uh. Permission to touch, too?” he breathes almost reverently. 

“Mmmmmmm, why not,” Noct mumbles as he lifts one hand higher on your breast and squeezes. “Feels so different to have a girl around...” 

You moan quietly as Noct’s teeth graze the soft skin of your neck and bite lightly. Prompto leans forward and kisses you, hand resting your stomach at first, squeezing softly—then he lifts it to knead at your other breast. 

The sinful sound that are coming out of Prompto makes you dizzy with arousal, but before you can full process the blond in front of you, Noctis pushes his hips into your lower back, and you can feel his arousal through his tailored dress slacks. You whine into Prompto’s kisses, relishing the assault on your chest by two separate pairs of hands. You tilt your ass back up against Noct, and suddenly, he makes a low growl in his throat and steps away. 

“Bedroom, _now_,” he says. His eyes are blown out with lust and he licks his lips. 

Prompto immediately pulls away, and the two men share a look—and then the blond grins wickedly, winking at you. “Oh, he’s going to have _so _much fun with you.” 

You’re pulled into Noct’s opulent bedroom before you know what’s happening, and with a hidden strength that surprises you, he tosses you onto the bed and crawls on top of you on all fours, leaving you feeling small and trapped. 

“Prompto,” he calls. “Strip.” 

“Yes sir,” chirps Prompto happily. 

You _desperately _want to get an eyeful of Prompto undressing, but Noctis takes your chin firmly in one hand and forces you to look at him. 

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” he confesses. “This is new. You’ll have to help me. Show me what you want, what feels good. I’m not selfish.” 

You shake your head. _Of course _ he’s not. Of course Noctis is one to get off on his lover’s pleasure just as much as your own. Gods, how did you get so lucky? “I’m yours, Noctis. To do with me as you please.” 

Noctis grins. “Correct, but. Seeing you get off is gonna bring me just as much joy as getting off myself.” He pauses and exhales slowly. “Can I undress you?” 

You nod. “Yeah, you’re gonna need practice unhooking a bra,” you tease. 

Noctis giggles and sits up, climbing off the bed. Your head whips to the other side where Prompto is reclining in one of the velvet armchairs, legs spread and feet planted on the soft carpet, cock already at attention and bobbing on its own with arousal. He blushes under your gaze, but doesn’t move—doesn't touch himself. He’s all beautiful pale skin, covered with freckles, lean and muscular. You drag your eyes down his body, mouth dropping slightly as you register faint snakes of stretch marks rising up his abdomen around his hips. They only make him that much cuter. 

It dawns on you that Noctis hasn’t ordered him to do anything except get himself naked, and a shiver runs down your spine. You glance over to the other side of the bed, where Noctis is just sliding off his dress slacks and throwing them on a chair. He’s lean, but built—your mouth waters as you take in the nearly-naked form of your prince. The morning light that’s streaming through the high, vaulted window dances off of every cut and curve, and when he turns around to slide off his black boxer briefs, you see the gnarled, scarred-over skin of his back. 

Then you remember—the daemon attack in Niflheim when both you and the prince were children. You’d grown up reading about the threat on the prince’s life, about the possible war with the neighboring country that thankfully never came to fruition. The scar doesn’t diminish his beauty at all—it only makes him look regal, distinguished, and strong. 

Noctis turns, then, completely nude, thick cock hanging heavy between his legs, partially aroused. He smirks, then steps to the bed and holds out his hand. 

“Like what you see?” 

You nod dumbly, too overwhelmed to answer. You turn to look back at Prompto. “Is Prompto...like...the two of you at once?” You question brokenly. 

Noctis chuckles. “Maybe not at first. Just me right now. Then you can have Prompto if you want, or you can watch me fuck him.” 

“Oh, like _that’s _an easy choice,” you huff. 

Noctis laughs again. “Just think about it. We’re not going anywhere. And we have all day, after all.” 

He’s right—you _do _have all day. And night. You lick your lips as you nod your head. “Yeah, we do.” You gesture to yourself. “Well...I’m nothing special naked. I just hope you don’t change your mind once you see what I look like.” 

Noctis raises a perfectly-groomed eyebrow. “You think I’ve never seen a naked fat person before?” 

“Porn exists!” Prompto calls. 

You can’t help but laugh. “But that stuff is so staged, and I’m not pretty or airbrushed—I mean I have hair and stretch marks and...” 

Noctis cups your face gently. “Does it look like I care about any of that stuff? If you’re actually trying to talk me out of this and to pick someone else to be my consort, it’s not gonna work. I want _you_, with all of your imperfections and marks and all.” He trails his fingers down your neck, chest, and stomach, stopping them at the hem of your old college sweater. He searches your face for any sign of panic, but you just nod. 

You move your body so that Noctis can drag the sweater off and over your head, and the lets it pool at the floor as he takes in your top half—your ample chest in the confines of the full-coverage bra, your bare stomach, vast and soft. 

Noct’s eyes widen in reverence as he runs his hands over your bare skin, palming and squeezing every inch he can. “You’re so _soft_,” he whispers in awe. Noctis is used to hard muscle and lean bodies and masculine essences—the femininity is so new to him, and he’s determined to worship you properly. 

You close your eyes and feel goosebumps pop up everywhere that Noctis touches you. You can’t help but moan out quiet gasps as his sword-calloused fingers dance over your skin. 

“Shoes,” he mutters, and you obey, stepping out of your sneakers and kicking them to the side. You feel Noct’s hands fumble with the zipper and button of your jeans, and then the prince is peeling your jeans down, helping you lift one leg and then the other—and now you’re in your underwear, bra, and socks before him. You open your eyes and see that Noctis is kneeling in front of you, like a twisted sort of role-reversal, running his hands up and down your legs, squeezing at your thick thighs. 

You’re willing your knees not to buckle and collapse as Noct’s hands slide up to the hem of your panties and start to tug downwards. “_Noct_,” you moan, squirming. You don’t know if you’ve ever been so wet in your life—you're by no means a virgin, but it’s not like you have sex every day, either. And the fact that this is _Noctis_, probably the hottest man in Insomnia, who also happens to be the prince—the thoughts assault your senses and leave you breathless as Noct guides one foot, then the other, out of the leg of your panties. You feel his hands brush in your coarse pubic hair, fingertips gently teasing at your folds. 

You wiggle your hips and bite your lip. “Noct,” you whine. “I’m not gonna be able to stand up much longer if you keep doing that.” 

Noct ignores you as he parts your labia and slips one finger inside of you, feeling your warmth and your wetness. 

“Noctis, _please_,” you moan, not sure what you’re begging for anymore. You know you just need _him_. 

“Amazing,” he says as he withdraws his finger, then sticks it into his mouth, sucking on it. His eyes widen and he looks up at you in awe. “You taste incredible, holy shit.” The prince is on his feet in an instant, turning you around so he can fiddle with the clasps on your bra. After about a minute, he gets it, then holds the fabric in his hands and fastens it again, then undoes it a second time, teaching himself. He tosses it to the floor as he racks his stormy blue eyes over your completely nude form. “Holy shit,” he whispers. “You’re beautiful.” 

You sniff back tears at how reverent Noctis is. You shoot a look back to Prompto, whose vision is impeded by part of the bed, but he can still see your top half. He licks his lips. 

“Real boobs, I can’t believe it,” whines Prompto. “They’re so much better in person.” 

“You can touch later, Prom,” Noctis promises as he leads you onto the bed. 

You nod in agreement. You _definitely _want Prompto to touch you. 

Noctis, while lazy and nonchalant in seemingly almost everything else, fucks like the world is going to end, and you can’t get enough. After a few minutes of guiding Noctis in, and getting him used to the feel and sensation of you, he’d let instinct take over, driving into you with endless screams of pleasure. Prompto’s been watching from the chair in rapture, uncharacteristically still, eyes blown out with lust, cock hard and leaking, itching to be touched. But Noctis hadn’t barked out any other orders, so Prompto’s left hanging in the balance as Noctis enjoys you for the first time. 

He’s braced himself up on his elbows, head buried into the soft junction of your neck and shoulder, groaning as he feels your walls quivering around him. You’re running your hands all over him as he fucks you—chiseled shoulders, soft black hair, knotted back, strong biceps. You’re rolling your hips to match his strong, angled thrusts—he's alternating the staccato of his hips, trying to find out what’s going to bring you over the edge. He’s got you sobbing, crying out in wanton moans and half-screams of his name as he ruts into you. 

The only thing that could possibly make this better is the lack of condom, but you understand why—you're three different people, and none of you are virgins, so safety is top priority. 

“____________,” Noctis growls as he sucks another hickey into your neck. “I’m close, fuck...” 

How long have you even been at it? Time has become irrelevant. You and Noctis are the only people that exist. You grip his trim waist with your thick legs and squeeze, urging him to go on, faster, to chase his release and use your body for his pleasure. “Take me, Noctis,” you breathlessly moan. “Please...I’m yours...use this pussy, Noctis, baby...” 

Noct comes with a strangled cry as his orgasm rips out of him. His last few thrusts are lazy and fast, and you can feel his cock pulsing with release, filling up the condom. He stills, finally, and pulls out after a minute, carefully pulling the condom off and tying it, throwing it to the floor. You drop your limbs flat on the bed, panting hard. You register more movement from Noctis, but it’s not until his strong hands are turning you on your stomach and hiking your knees up do you realize that he’s not finished yet. He's got you face down, ass up, shaking in pure ecstasy.

Noctis rolls on another condom and lines himself up with you, slamming himself flush against your fat ass and leaning over your shoulder, nibbling your ear. “Ready for round two?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry--Prompto's gonna get his. ;)


	5. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Prompto is a boob man, but we been knew  
2) Noctis wouldn't be Noctis if he didn't ask you to suck his dick while he played video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish length but this kind of came to its own conclusion; and I wanted what happens next to be its own chapter instead of lumped in with the smut.

You’re _sure _that your heart is going to explode as you feel Noctis finally pull out. He gently places his hands on your hips and lowers you flush on the bed. You register another condom being flung over the side of the mattress and suddenly his lean weight is on top of you, his warm, soft skin sinking into your flushed and shaking body. His lips graze your earlobe, hands lovingly squeezing your upper back and shoulder blades. 

“Still with me, princess?” he coos quietly. 

Sniffing, you nod your head. “You’re incredible, Noct, I...” 

You can feel his smile against your skin as he presses tiny kisses along your back. “And you are also incredible. It’s like your body was made for me. I’m trying not to be jealous of the others who’ve had you before.” 

You shake your head. “Only a couple, not that many...and none of them hold a candle to you.” 

“You sure you’re not just saying that ‘cause this is fulfilling all those schoolgirl fantasies about me?” he teases. 

“Okay, listen, you can’t _not _count that part,” you laugh as you roll over onto your side and playfully push him off of you. 

Noct rolls over onto his side easily and laughs, then cups your face with one of his sword-calloused hands and thumbs your cheek. “I’m so happy you reached out to me, even though you felt it was a long shot. Even if you think you’re not good enough, or not skinny enough, or whatever. I don’t care about any of that. I’m not into any of that superficial stuff. I like that you’re into shit of your own accord...if I had picked any of those cookie-cutter internet influencer model-types, they would’ve gone along with anything I wanted to do just because it was me. You’re your own person, and I like that.” 

You close your eyes, not even trying to hide the steady stream of emotional tears that are cascading down your cheeks. “Even though I’m not high-born, or...” 

“Hey,” Noctis cuts off. “In case you didn’t realize, I have a thing for commoners.” He turns over and sits up and looks at Prompto. 

Prompto’s taken from sitting back in the black velvet armchair to leaning forward, elbows on both knees, face pushed up against interlocked fingers. He’s flushed from head to toe, violet-blue eyes almost blacked out with lust. He's so aroused he’s trembling. 

Noctis grins wickedly and lifts his hand to curl one finger towards himself, beckoning his best friend to the bed with one simple gesture. 

Prompto sucks in a breath and moves in almost slow motion, rising from the chair, leaking and neglected cock swinging hard and heavy between his legs. He stands beside the bed and Noctis moves down to your legs, giving Prompto a full eyeful of your naked, spent body. 

He gulps, then looks at Noctis. “Was it everything we ever talked about as teenagers?” he asks breathlessly. 

Noctis laughs. “Better than. It’s so different, but so good.” 

Prompto licks his lips as he gazes at you in reverence, almost unsure of where to focus. You blush more as you watch him watch you. You look at Noctis, curious. 

“Noct, can I...I mean...I know I’m yours...” Your hand darts up to the engraved jeweled pendant that’s hanging between your heavy breasts. 

Noctis smiles. “Hey, no. I want Prompto to have fun too. If you’re okay with that.” 

You roll your eyes. “Do you honestly think I’m going to complain about two hot guys wanting to fuck me?” 

Prompto laughs, then nervously rubs his hand on the back of his neck, scratching his hair. “Heh, I’m flattered, but...hey, you _did _say I was cute in your application bio, didn’t you? How come we never saw you at the arcade?” 

“You think my nervous ass thought I was ever good enough to waltz up to Noctis and be like, ‘Hey dude, I also like video games, please be my friend?’” 

Noctis shrugs. “Well, that’s what Prompto did.” 

“Seriously?” 

Prompto laughs. “Yeah. Bit of a risk, but...can’t say I’m complaining about how it’s all turned out.” He clears his throat, then looks at Noct. “You sure, buddy?” 

The prince nods. “Go for it. I’m spent for right now anyway. Gonna lie back and enjoy the view.” Noctis waddles on his knees to the other side of the bed, making sure to give the two of you plenty of space. 

Prompto exhales slowly and crawls onto the bed, moving to lie down on his side in front of you. He reaches out to card his fingers through your short hair and you close your eyes, letting out soft moans of appreciation. You feel his deft fingers trail down your cheek to your neck, where he gives a light squeeze, causing your eyes to clench even harder, increasing your heart rate. He drags them further down, stopping to cup one of your heavy breasts, and he squishes and kneads it in his hands. 

Your hands fly to his spiky blond hair and grip hard as your feel your nipple suddenly enclosed in the hot, wet heat of his mouth. Prompto licks and sucks until the little rosy bud is aching and hard; he shifts down a little lower and moves you onto your back so he can tease the other one. He makes the most sinful moans around your breasts as he alternates assaulting them with kisses and bites, fingers rolling and pinching with his fingers whichever one is not in his mouth. 

He withdraws, finally, pink mouth swollen and slicked with drool. “Holy shit,” he whispers breathlessly. “I can’t believe I’m finally getting to do this.” 

You open your eyes halfway, staring at his handsome, angular features in confusion. “What, sucking on tits?” 

Prompto snorts. “Well, I mean...yeah! Dude. This is like...I don’t even know. And yours are _so big_, and soft...” 

“Well, uh, your welcome?” 

Prompto grins as he scoots up to give you a soft, quick kiss on the mouth. He withdraws, then moves to straddle your chest, heavy cock at attention. He looks down and almost pleads, “Can I rub off between them?” 

You nod and move Noct’s pendant to the side, so that it lays on the pillow. Prompto situates his hard length between your breasts, and after he’s spit in his palm and slicked himself up with his own spit and precum, you push your tits together around Prompto’s cock and he begins to rock back and forth. 

“Oh, holy shit, _holy shit_,” Prompto cries as he leans forward to brace himself on the intricate headboard. It’s a tantalizing yet weird angle, but it’s so erotic that you don’t care that the only parts of his body you can see without straining are his crotch and lower abdomen. You’re getting to admire his stretch marks and freckles and his dick up close, so it’s not like you’re complaining. He’s been at it for who knows how long, and you’re impressed by the amount of control that he has, since this is his first time being with a woman; and clearly, a titfuck is something he’s thought about a _lot_. 

“You guys are so hot,” Noctis murmurs from his spot on the bed. 

You and Prompto both look over at him; Prompto only stills his rhythm a little. “Not as hot as you, buddy,” he pants breathlessly. 

“Does it feel good, Prompto?” Noct purrs, egging him on. “You gonna come all over her face?” 

“_Fuck, fuck_,” Prompto whines, speeding up again. 

You and Noctis share a lust-filled gaze as Prompto brings himself closer and closer to release on your chest. 

“Can I, Noct? Please, please let me come all over her...” 

Noctis nods. “Of course. I love you.” 

“_Shit_,” he cries, thrusts becoming too fast. The skin between your breasts is slick and red with his thrusting, but this is objectively one of the hottest things you’ve ever had happen to you, so there’s no way you’re going to stop him now. 

“C’mon, Prompto. You gonna come for me, baby? You’re so fucking hot. Don’t my breasts feel so good? You feel so good between them, so hard and perfect...” 

Prompto gasps and chokes out a strangled cry as he spills himself between your breasts, thick white ropes shooting to your chin and lips. He keeps rocking his hips, milking himself until he starts to go soft. You drop your hands and let your breasts fall naturally, fingers running lightly over the slick red skin between them. 

Noctis crawls over Prompto’s spent body that’s now just an arm’s length from yours, and quickly laps up all, of Prompto’s spend, holding it in his mouth until he can wiggle up to you. He kisses you deeply, and you moan at the sheer filth of his actions. You swallow Prompto’s cum down greedily, licking and nipping at Noct’s plump lips in the aftermath. 

“Holy shit,” whines Prompto, one arm slung over the top half of his face. “That was _so good_. Noctis. Buddy. Getting a woman was the best thing the council has ever made you do.” 

Noctis roars in laughter and wedges himself between the two of you, drawing you into an embrace as Prompto slowly moves to spoon him from the back. The three of you fall into a sticky, loving, post-coital nap. 

Later, after Ignis and Gladio had come up for dinner, Noctis and Prompto are on the large couch. They’re playing a co-op online match in one of their favorite FPS games. The heat’s been turned up a little; even though it’s not quite deep winter weather yet, it’s still pretty chilly. Especially when you’re naked and kneeling between Noct’s slender thighs, giving him the longest, laziest blowjob, you’ve ever given. He makes very little movement in his hips—he doesn’t drop the controller and twist his fingers in your hair hard enough to knot and force you to deepthroat him—no. No, he’d instructed you to just lick and suckle at him for as long as he could stand while he played a game. So, that’s exactly what you’re doing. You’re alternating little kitten licks on the underside of his shaft and long strokes with both hands and forceful lapping around the flushed almost-purple head. He’s let out a few breathy moans, but nothing else to indicate that he’s even close to orgasm. 

He smiles and pets your head lovingly as he drops his controller for a few seconds—their team won, so he has a few moments to spare to watch the victory cutscenes, the play-of-the-game, the level bonuses, and the dropped loot boxes. 

“So good,” he murmurs. “I could fuck your mouth all night.” 

You say nothing, only moan around his length, the vibration sending little shivers through the prince above you. 

Prompto’s been keeping his eyes glued to the screen, and he’s wearing his gaming headphones, because the sinful slurping sounds would do nothing to ease the ache in his own groin. Once the match is over, he looks to Noctis, who shoots him a side-eye and a shit-eating grin. He delicately slides the headset down around his neck and is greeted with the sounds he was trying to drown out. He blushes. 

“You’re really fuckin spoiled,” Prompto murmurs. 

Noctis just laughs and pets your head again. “Hey, I think I’m being rather generous. I could have the _both _of you on your knees.” 

Prompto grins back. He wouldn’t be opposed to that, actually. He’s been in the same position as you countless times. “Yeah, but you’re a shit healer, and you _need _me up here.” 

“Mmmmmmm, yeah,” Noct breathes as he’s prompted to start another match and pick his regular class of character. But then in a split-second decision, he leaves the match, lets the controller go idle, and yanks the headphones from around Prompto’s neck. “Floor,” he commands with that lazy sort of authority that makes Prompto’s stomach do little flips. 

“Yes, your Highness,” Prompto utters reverently as he slips onto the floor beside you. 

You pull off Noct’s hard length with a pop and smile at Prompto as you wiggle back, making room for the blond to join you beneath your prince. 

“Hi down here. Been having fun?” Prompto asks as he dances his fingertips on Noct’s cock, reveling in the moans Noctis makes. 

You nod and lick your lips. “This is exactly the sort of thing I expected from him,” you giggle. “Sucking his dick while he plays video games. What a fuckin’ nerd.” 

“Hey,” whines Noctis. “Less talking, more sucking.” 

You and Prompto share a look and a giggle as you both dive down, learning to work together to bring Noctis the pleasure that he so rightly deserves. 


	6. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct acts naughty at a photoshoot, and you finally get to meet Daddy Regis

One week later, you’re in a big studio in the Citadel, a mock room full of lavish furniture and tapestries and bookshelves. You recognize the surroundings from the countless magazine spreads that the royal family and their retainers have been in over the years, but you never thought you’d actually be here to get your picture taken, too. The photographers, hair stylists, and makeup artists have been fussing over their equipment for hours, it seems. The spotlights and professional cameras are daunting, but when Noctis places his gloved hand on the small of your back, everything melts away. 

Just one week after Noctis stole you away from your dull grocery store job, you’re about to be sitting pretty for a professional magazine shoot and interview. It’s time to go public. Soon, more than just your family and close friends will know that you belong to Noctis Lucis Caelum—the whole country will know, and admittedly, you’re thinking that you should’ve just left the consort applications to the social media influencers, because you’re sweating buckets under the spotlights and the heated stares. 

Still, the clothes you’ve been able to buy for this spread have been nice, since Noct’s bank account is virtually limitless. Prompto’s lurking in the background with Ignis, hands on his own camera, eager to build up his portfolio a little more with official shots of the prince and his new consort. He's pressed into dress slacks and a crisp white button-up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and a bowtie. He's wearing suspenders, too; and he looks like Ignis’ closet attacked him in the middle of the night with no mercy. He looks _adorable_, and Noct thought so as well, since he tried, with no avail, to snatch the semi-formal clothes off Prompto’s back before the three of you ever left the apartment. 

Noctis is wearing another suit, but it’s different from the one he met your parents in. This one is decidedly more _royal_, with epaulettes, a sash, and countless ribbons and dangly medals all attached to the front of his jacket. He’s got a little half-cape swinging from one side, and a golden brace on his knee to aid in his old injury, and his hair is carefully combed and styled, with light makeup accentuating his delicate, gorgeous features. 

The prince turns to you and beams like you’re the one that hung the moon. You can’t help but feel so out of place—you're in a short, A-line dress with a halter-neck, and jeweled flats. The flats are an animal print, which had Prompto practically salivating over your feet earlier this morning; the dress is a silky, soft black with patterns of real diamonds around the waistline, neck and bottom hem. Your hair is in loose, short curls, and your makeup is expertly done. The only jewelry you’re wearing is the pendant that Noct gave you the first day he met you—you only ever take it off to shower. It doesn’t exactly match with the style of the dress, but there’s no way you’re going to skip showing off the symbol of ownership. 

The prince subtly leans to the side and whispers in your ear as the photographers make their final preparations. “Can’t wait to get you home,” he whispers, hot breath tickling your ear. “Can’t wait to wrap you up in all that new lingerie we bought, and then rip it off of you and fuck you all night.” 

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks as you swallow the lump in your throat. “Noct,” you whisper. “Don’t, you’re gonna make all my makeup sweat off.” 

“Or I might just fuck you right here. No one would bat an eye, you know. How’d you like that for our magazine feature? Let everyone see how gorgeous you are when you’re taking my cock.” 

“You’re _horrible_,” you whisper back, but the fantasies that Noctis is planting in your anxious brain can’t help but take hold. 

“The kings and queens of old are turning over in their royal tombs with your beauty,” he purrs in your ear. “You put every other royal consort to shame. I could’ve had a hundred women in my harem and they would’ve paled in comparison to you.” 

You squeeze your thick thighs, willing back the flush of juices that has begun to pool between them. Noct’s fingers are rubbing little circles in the small of your back, simultaneously teasing and soothing. 

“Wanna get you and Prompto on the couch and mount the both of you for everyone to see. Let the world know who you belong to.” 

You barely refrain from biting your lip for fear of smudging the 2000-yen lipstick that you’re currently wearing, but you finally turn your head to stare Noctis in the eyes. 

He’s wearing a shit-eating grin, like he _knows _he’s getting you worked up. 

“I swear, Noct, if you don’t stop...” 

“What’s gonna happen? You’re gonna pull me into the bathroom and ruin that pretty lipstick of yours? Get it all over my dick? What about Prompto? Doesn’t he look so cute? Bet you’d be on your knees for him in an instant too, huh?” 

You cast your eyes aside and adjust your glasses, knowing that your blush is showing even through the layers of makeup. 

“Am I helping with the nervousness?” Noctis cocks an eyebrow. 

Your eyes snap back to his. “Is that what you’ve been trying to do?” 

“Yeah. Is it working?” 

“Well, you’ve definitely rerouted it further south.” 

Noctis grins and you feel his hand inch lower down your back until he’s grabbing at your plump backside through the designer gown. The two of you are backed against a wall, and no one has called you to start the photographs yet—even Prompto has become preoccupied with talking to the other photographers. Noctis snakes his hand under the dress and finds the elastic of your panties and snaps it. 

You suck in a breath and bite back a moan. 

“Keep quiet,” says Noctis as he withdraws his hands and quickly takes off the black gloves; then he resumes his ministrations. 

You're weak at the knees but will yourself to keep standing as Noct’s hand returns to the band of your underwear, and then past it, squeezing at your fat, bare ass. You part your legs slight, standing with them just apart enough to remain natural; Noctis slides his hand between your cheeks and fingers your ass for a few seconds before trailing his fingers lower and forward, teasing your pussy. 

“Mmmmmmm, already wet for me, and just from my talking,” Noctis purrs. “How are you so _perfect_?” 

You let out a big exhale and squeeze your eyes shut as Noctis fingers you from behind, in the middle of a room with at least fifteen people in in. “Noct...” you moan breathlessly. “Someone...could see...” 

“Let them see,” Noct hisses back. “You’re mine and I’d have every individual in Lucis know about it. I want them to know how good you make me feel, how responsive your body is to my touch, my words. How you’re the most perfect lover in the world.” Noctis inserts another finger and adjusts his angle slightly, causing you to snap your legs shut and grind against his hand. 

“Noct, Noct, _please_, I...” 

“Your Highness!” someone calls in the distance, and Noctis smoothly withdraws his hand and licks it clean before replacing his gloves. 

Seconds later, a frazzled-looking intern is approaching the two of you. He bows nervously, fidgeting with a clipboard. “Your Highness, your father has arrived. We are ready to begin the shoot.” 

Noctis nods and places his hand on your back again, guiding you forward past the intern, smirking to himself the whole time. His lingering touches to your dripping sex are burning, and parts of you debate the consequences of actually asking him to fuck you on the couch in front of all the cameras. 

Once the photo shoot and the short interviews are finally over, the crews are packing up to leave. Noctis is proudly sporting a perfect red lip print on his cheek, a suggestion from Prompto, who took about two hundred pictures of his own for personal and Citadel-sanctioned use. Ignis is supervising the clean-up duty, and Gladio is outside the room, looking mean and intimidating so that no one tries any funny business. The king shakes hands with one of the lower-tier editors of the magazine as she leaves, then approaches you and Noctis, his own shield Clarus in tow. 

“Hi dad,” says Noctis, smiling tiredly. These events, even though he’s doing little more than posing and giving the magazine writers a few practiced, curated statements, are so draining on the prince. 

“Hello son,” Regis says gently. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I know you are not a fan of these publications, but you realize that it’s protocol. To dispel the rumors, you understand.” 

Noctis nods. He and Prompto had been itching to take selfies with you and post them on every social media platform they had an account on, but Ignis had been firm in his instruction to wait until the official public “outing.” “’S fine, I understand. Oh, and uh, this is _____________,” Noctis gestures casually to you. 

You stare at the king for a few long seconds before bowing hastily, remembering your place. “I, uh! It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty.” 

Regis chuckles. “I see you’ve bagged yourself another fidgety commoner, Noctis. Much like your Prompto over there.” Regis nods in the blond’s direction and waves. 

Noct laughs. “She’ll get used to everything, won’t you, ______________?” 

You nod and smile, blinded by Noct’s grin, even though it’s not as lustrous as the ones he put on for the cameras, it still makes your heart clench in all the right places. “Oh, uh, yes! I will, definitely. It’ll take a while, but...I’m here for the long haul.” 

Regis smiles at you. “Ah, Noct. Might I speak with your lovely new friend for a moment?” He looks back at his shield. “Don’t worry Clarus, I’m not leaving the room.” 

Gladio’s father nods solemnly, turning to make small talk with the prince as Regis leads you to a corner empty of Citadel staff. 

“First, I want to thank you,” Regis begins. “My son hasn’t had an easy life, and it’s difficult for him to get close to others. I was afraid that he wouldn’t have much of anyone growing up, with how sullen he became after his accident. Gladio and Ignis are his sworn protectors—friends too, yes, but _assigned _to him, nonetheless. It’s why I insisted on allowing him to attend a regular school. And then that Argentum fellow came along, and I was a little less worried.” 

You smile and nod. “They’re very close friends, sir. Prompto is a good man. Noctis is lucky to have him.” 

There’s a twinkle in Regis’ eye—somehow, you know that he _knows _what goes on behind closed doors. “My son is also lucky to have found you. Or should I say, you two sort of found each other. It takes bravery, reaching out and being so honest on something like a consort application.” 

You blush, just a little. Is it weird to be talking to Noct’s father about your role? You shrug. “I’ve admired Noct for a long time, your Majesty. It’s my pleasure to finally get to know him and serve him however he needs.” 

“He came straight here after meeting you in person for the first time, you know. He didn’t go to his apartment. He dragged Prompto and Ignis along and practically talked my ear off. He showed me that pendant you’re wearing, how he’d bought it for you on the way to meet you, he was so excited. Showed me your full application and everything.” 

You’re silent, not really sure where Regis is going with all of this. You stifle a yawn—it's been a long week. 

“I, too, wish for someone to _love _my son, and I long for him to fall in love in return. Royal consorts have always been a tricky part of royal and noble life here in Lucis. You're at once elevated and looked down upon. Not everyone is going to like you, even though you curry favor with the royal family—you'll have to fight for your place here. Just know that I will support you, always. I want Noct to be happy, and this is the happiest I’ve seen him since he met Prompto.” 

You nod. Ignis had been slowly revealing the customs and traditions of the royal harems of the past, even though Noctis expressed no interest in taking any other lover except for you and Prompto. Prompto’s here of his own merit, and not to mention that he’s part of Noct’s personal Crownsguard as well, alongside Ignis and Gladio, giving him a leg up on the ladder of respect among stuffy heads of state. “I didn’t choose this because I thought it was going to be easy, sir. I’m doing this for Noct. I’ve only just met him, but you could say...I’ve loved him for a very long time. I’ll want him as long as he wants me, and I’ll try to do everything in my power to make him happy. I’ll bear his children if he so chooses, I’ll do anything he requires of me...” 

Regis smiles and claps you on the shoulder. “You’re a good woman, I can see that. Humble, simple, loyal. A rare sight these days, but the perfect balance for all the nonsense that goes on around here.” Regis sighs, suddenly tired. “It’s not out of the realm of possibility—Lucian royals have married their consorts before, all genders and sexual orientations,” he murmurs. “But tensions with Niflheim come and go, and a political marriage...it might be on the horizon for my son. No one will like it. But sometimes, he will have to choose his duty. And hearts might get broken. But for the sake of peace, our country, millions of lives...” The king wipes a tear. “Just promise me that you’ll stand by him, no matter what happens. Noctis doesn’t love easily, and he tends to subdue most emotion. But when he loves and yearns, he does so deeply—never doubt his devotion to you. And should he have to choose duty over his heart, I only ask that you find it in _your _heart to understand and forgive him, and remain at his side. He’ll need that more than anything.” 

You sniff back tears of your own and nod—and without thinking, you fling yourself into Regis’ arms. The king stiffens for a second, then smiles and embraces you back. 

You step away finally, bowing, cheeks wet and flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry, your Majesty, I—forgive me, I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry, I...” 

Regis shakes his head and cups your cheek thumbing away the soft tears. “It’s not too often an old man like me gets hugged by a pretty girl. I thank you. Please know that you are welcome to visit me anytime, to come to me for any need, large or small.” 

You nod and place your own hand over the king’s. “Y-yeah. Thank you so much, sir.” 

Regis shakes his head, dropping his hand. “Please--call me Regis when we’re alone. It’s almost as though I have a daughter, now.” He chuckles. “I trust Noct is seeing to all of your needs, financial and otherwise?” 

“Oh, yes, of course! Student loans paid off, my parents’ mortgage paid off, retirement savings in the bank gaining the highest interest possible...your family has been very good to mine, sir. Regis.” 

Regis nods, then turns to see Clarus across the room, visibly antsy. “I’m glad to hear it. Whatever you need of me or my son, don’t hesitate to ask. Consorts are afforded any lifestyle of their choosing. Whatever you need, we can supply it.” He nods at his shield. “Forgive me, dear, but I must be going. I look forward to talking more in the future. And whenever you can wrench that lazy son of mine away from his bed, remind him to come have dinner with his old man once in a while, won’t you?” 

You laugh. “Of course, I’ll definitely remind him of that. Thank you so much, your Majesty. Uh. Regis. For...accepting me. For being so kind.” 

Regis nods. “Thank you for loving my son.” The king turns, and Clarus Amicitia sidles up next to him and takes his arm gently, leading the king from the sitting room. 


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: a kidnapping, as well as talk of rape/non-con, terrorist coup plots, and violence against Noct & others occur in this chapter. Nothing explicitly happens yet, but it's mentioned. Proceed with caution or skip if that's too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: a kidnapping, as well as talk of rape/non-con, terrorist coup plots, and violence against Noct & others occur in this chapter. Nothing explicitly happens yet, but it's mentioned. Proceed with caution or skip if that's too much.

You slowly come to consciousness in the cool, dark bedroom—whose bed you’re even in is questionable, the details of the night prior a little fuzzy after Noct’s insistence on playing a drinking game set to _Die Hard_. The throb in your head immediately jolts you even more awake, and you groan, pressing the heel of your palm to your forehead. 

There’s a shift in the pile of blankets beside you, and you vaguely register Prompto’s tufts of blond hair sticking out from beneath the covers. You smile as you roll over and see Noctis face-down in the pillow on the other side, heavy breathing and drool telling you that the prince won’t be up for several more hours. And as much as you’d like to stay wedged between them, you can no longer ignore your body’s screams for hydration and cleanliness. As delicately as you can, you scoot down the large bed and land quietly on the floor—a quick scan of the room and you can tell that you’re in Noct’s quarters, even in the dark. It’s got his masculine scent all over it. Unable to find any of your clothes in the piles of pants and boxers and shirts on the floor, you shrug to yourself and pad down the hall to your bedroom, making a beeline for the shower and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge by your desk. 

You’re just rinsing the shampoo from your hair and lathering up your bath poof with body wash when you register a light knock on the cracked bathroom door. You peer around the glass shower wall and grin at Prompto, who’s still cute even though he looks like shit after a hangover. 

“Mornin’,” you croak, voice still scratchy from the alcohol and the multiple blowjobs you remember giving last night. 

“How are we even alive?” Prompto groans. “I _knew _better than to let Noctis make the cocktails, but when he looks at you with those big puppy dog eyes...” Prompto sighs and yawns. “I’m so weak.” 

You laugh. “Hey, I’m just as weak as you. I do have a hard time telling him ‘no.’ And really, drinking to every mention of ‘McClane’ in _Die Hard _is practically a death sentence. It’s lucky we all kinda passed out halfway through, or we’d be in the hospital for sure.” 

Prompto laughs. “Can I join you? I feel like shit.” 

“You look like shit too, but you’re still cute.” 

“Oh good, thanks. Glad I’m still attractive when I feel like death.” Prompto walks forward and steps over the threshold into the big walk-in shower. It’s big enough for four people, with multiple shower heads shooting from the three walls, and a wide fixture hanging overhead, simulating a heavy rainfall. Prompto steps under the wide head in the middle and groans, hanging his head and letting the hot water soothe his tired, drained body. You quickly lather the soaped-up poof over yourself, then move behind him to gently rub over his back, neck and shoulders. 

“Mmmmmm,” he hums appreciatively. “Feels nice.” he sniffs. “I’m gonna smell so good. Girls always get all the cool soap. If dudes don’t smell like gunpowder and motor oil, are you really even a dude?” 

You snort as you come around to Prompto’s front, dragging the soapy poof over his neck, collarbones, chest, and stomach. “It’s citrus and sea salt.” 

“Sounds like one of Iggy’s desserts.” Prompto lifts his head and smiles. 

Your heart swells with affection and you surge forward and kiss him under the steady stream of hot water. 

Prompto gasps into your mouth as you do a quick sweep with your tongue. He snakes one hand into the wet tangles of your hair and trails the other one down to knead and squeeze at one heavy breast, then the other. You pull away before things can get too heavy and Prompto pouts in frustration. 

“I have been betrayed,” he mutters. 

You giggle. “We need food and water before we continue anything else. Now hush and let me finish cleaning you.” You squat and run the poof over Prompto’s lower stomach, his groin, the tops of his thighs and down to his ankles and back. You follow it up with a healthy dose of shampoo, and then conditioner, which you massage into your own hair as well. When the both of you are clean and feeling more like humans, Prompto steps out to dry himself off first, then works another towel into your hair and around your body. 

“I’m gonna go drink some water and go for a run,” he says as you put on underwear and a short, silky robe. “You need anything while I’m out?” 

You think for a second. “Nah, I’m okay. I was wanting to go shopping later, anyway.” You tie the robe around you and pull the still-nude Prompto down for a quick kiss. “Be safe out there.” 

Prompto blushes a little and smiles. “I always am.” 

After Prompto leaves, you start on breakfast, even though it’s nearing 12:30 in the afternoon. You’ve made a healthy dose of chocolate-chip waffles, ham-and-cheese omelets, and a big pot of coffee. You’ve just finished setting Noctis a plate and a large glass of ice water on the huge dining room table when the prince himself comes lumbering into the light. 

“It’s alive!” you say dramatically, imitating the corny old Frankenstein renditions. 

Noctis scrunches up his face, but his lips curl into a small smirk as he sits at his place. “Barely,” he moans. 

“Prom and I are taking away your bartending privileges,” you say as you set your own place beside him. 

Noctis gulps down his water as fast as his throat will let him, then digs in on the waffles and eggs. The two of you eat in relative silence, but then Noctis finishes his meal and sighs in contentment. 

“That was incredible,” he says, dark blue eyes full of adoration. “I mean, really, really good. You’re almost as good as Iggy.” 

“Oh, please. I’m nowhere near as good as he is.” 

“Well, I couldn’t have made this,” Noctis mutters. “You didn’t have to do this. Seriously. We could’ve just ordered in or gone somewhere...” 

You shake your head. “Nope. This is ___________’s proper hangover care. Now, go take a shower. Your body needs the external hydration, too.” 

Noct rubs his eyes and nods. “And then we can cuddle in your bed?” 

You nod. “Sure thing. I’ll go clean up the kitchen and put away leftovers for when Prom gets back from his run. Now. Off you go, sleepy head.” 

Noctis groans but rises anyway, pats you on the head, and returns to his bedroom. 

Later that afternoon, Noctis and Prompto have gone to Crownsguard training and council meetings at the Citadel, so you seize the opportunity to wander around the higher-end blocks of Insomnia. Over the past several weeks, since the magazine features came out and you’ve been officially outed to the public about being Noct’s consort, your Instagram account had nearly crashed, gaining over a million followers in less than 48 hours. There are several plus size fashion brands that have asked you to become a poster girl in their new ad campaigns—Ignis is still reviewing all of the legalities of that; but still, you’re enjoying your new life and its freedoms. It takes a while to look into all of the boutiques on your mental list, because a lot of people ask for selfies these days, but you don’t mind. You find it fun to do little, kind things, like pay for all of the patrons in line behind you at the Ebony Roasters café; or pay for the purse that one customer has put back after sighing and looking at the price tag. 

It’s nearing evening, and the comic and game store is your last stop—you'd called a car earlier to take the rest of your purchases back to the apartment, so your hands are free except for your purse. The comic shop is several blocks away from the upper east district, but you don’t mind walking, and you’ve never felt unsafe in Insomnia before. You pass the grocery store as you head there, and your old manager sees you from the window and even waves, giving you a thumbs-up. You giggle and return the gesture, waving as you hurry past. 

It’s been getting chillier—winter's coming early this year, and you close your coat around you, willing your short fat legs to carry you faster to the familiar street where the comic shop lies. You turn left around a corner, and see an alley—a shortcut that you used to use a lot when you were in school to sneak out to the stores before you went home for the evening. The alley is dark and damp, neglected in favor of keeping other streets pristine and polished—and you don’t see the two men who jump out from behind a dumpster as you get halfway down the side street. There’s a rag over your mouth before you know what’s happening, and even though you’re kicking and trying to scream and throw your weight around, the two men are just bigger and stronger and more prepared. The last thing you see before slipping into unconsciousness are the neon lights and trading card posters of the comic shop at the other end of the alley. 

Waking up with a headache for the second time in a single day is _not _your idea of a good time. For several seconds all you can see are blinding lights overhead—your body feels heavy, drugged, mind foggy with the details. You attempt to move, but you feel scratchy bindings through your soft cashmere sweater and realize that you’ve been tied up. At least there’s no gag in your mouth, and with all the strength you can muster, you cry out. 

“Hey! Hey, help!” 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” A deep, gruff voice comes from behind you—you crane your neck to try to get a closer look, but movement is limited and painful. The man comes into view—he's wearing a ski mask and a dark blue jacket and pants. “I must say, you’re going to make us a good amount of money. Who would’ve ever thought that we’d capture Prince Noctis’ little slut in downtown Insomnia _alone_?” 

The words are biting, and you sniff back tears. You feel guilty—if you had only accepted the company of a glaive, as was offered to you earlier today, this wouldn’t have happened. “What do you want?” you spit out. “I can give you whatever you want, however much money you need, I can pay it. Please, please let me go. I have to get home.” 

The villain chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s not _only _about the money, sweetheart. Surely you must realize that others want a taste of your body, too?” 

You shudder and feel your muscles tense up. “No, no, no no no. You _can’t_. You can’t, I’m Noct’s, I belong to _him_, you can’t make me...” 

The man sighs and pulls out a gun and pops the safety, finger resting on the trigger. “Oh, I think you’ll come to find out that I can make you do whatever I want, if you want to live.” The man shrugs. “But if you want to die, I have no issue with that. You’re just bait, after all. Once the precious prince comes to reclaim his whore, I’m going to murder him and his entire retinue, and then we’re going to help Niflheim stage a coup against the old man.” 

The old man—King Regis, you realize. You start crying harder. Never in a million years did you think you’d be kidnapped by terrorists, much less Niff loyalists. You shake your head, angry tears flying from your eyes. “It’ll never work. Noct will come rescue me, you’ll see. He’s strong, he’ll kill all of you without hesitation, there’s no way you’re going to overthrow the king...” 

“Shut up!” the man roars. “King Regis is running this damn country into the ground! The only way for us to continue to thrive is to submit and be absorbed into Niflheim. Then we will live in peace under Emperor Aldercapt.” 

“If you love Niflheim so much, then why don’t you move there!” You sniff hard, but the tears won’t stop falling. “Just leave!” 

The man shakes his head again. “Don’t you see,” he says, rising. “I love Lucis more than anything in the world. I love my country so much that I would rather see it subdued and preserved under another’s rule than to let it continue in the sorry state we’re in now. Regis is old, and that crystal can’t protect us forever. If we don’t use technology to catch up with the Niffs soon, we will die out and become extinct. I can’t let that happen.” 

“You’re fucking crazy,” you say through clenched teeth. “You’re fucking insane. Have you even heard yourself? You’re worse than a comic book villain. You're stupid, and your whole plan is stupid, and whoever is helping you is stupid!” 

The man laughs, chapped red lips curling into a smirk. He brings your phone out of his jacket pocket and swipes up, easily finding your most recent call log. “How about you say goodbye to your prince one last time before I use you up and then kill you?” The man pushes Noct’s name on the screen and the phone lights up instantly. He clicks the speaker and Noct answers after just one ring. 

“____________!” Noctis screams, panicky and breathless. “Where are you, you were supposed to be home hours ago! Are you all right?” 

“Noct, I’ve been kidnapped! Help, I don’t know where I am, some sort of warehouse...I was on my way to the comic shop when I was attacked! But these men want to kill you, it’s a trap—Noct, please be careful, and if I don’t see you again, just know that I love you!” 

“No!” Noctis roars through the speaker. “Don’t talk like that, I’m getting you back! I _will _find you!” There’s some shuffling in the background, and you hear Ignis’ voice. “Iggy, trace this signal--” 

The masked man ends the call and places the phone faceup on your lap. You watch helplessly as Noct’s face lights up on the screen again with another call. It falls silent, then lights up again...the minutes tick by as your phone slowly drains in battery from Noct’s repeated attempts at communication. The calls are becoming less and less frequent, but you watch in agony as Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, and even a few glaives try to dial in. All you can do is watch your phone vibrate and light up on your lap. The masked man just watches you watch your phone. Eventually, when it’s lost its charge, he takes it and slips it back into his jacket pocket. He locks his gun, rises, and hits you on the back of the head with the hilt, knocking you back into unconsciousness. 


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with the prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT I've been really busy with other stuff, y'all. ;-;

“Hey--hey, Noct, hey. Dude. I think I found it.” Prompto looks up and turns his head to Noctis, who’s been nearly catatonic, looking at his phone screen—he's staring at it, waiting for a call from __________, or a message, or _anything_. It’s almost midnight, and the four of them are driving around in one of the biggest armored SUVs that Noctis owns. Ignis is driving. Gladio’s on the phone with the small squadron of glaives who have been sent out to also scour the city. The police force and the rest of the military are combing through every warehouse on the map. Even the king is still awake, thanks to Noct’s panic. 

Noctis doesn’t acknowledge Prompto’s comment at all. He’s trembling, with silent tears streaming down his face. They’ve been falling for hours. 

“Found what, Prompto?” Ignis pulls into an empty parking lot downtown. He parks the car and turns. 

Prompto hands his phone over to Ignis. “Managed to get into the dark web—okay, I know, you’re gonna be judgy, but save it, all right? Sometimes that kinda shit can come in handy. Like now. A-anyway, look at this Reddit thread.” 

Ignis raises his eyebrow but stays silent, taking Prompto’s phone and reading the revelation. After a few minutes, even Gladio puts Captain Drautos on hold, noticing the change in Ignis’ face. 

“Iggy, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Gladio places his hand on the adviser’s shoulder. “What’s up? What did Blondie find?” 

“Bloody hell,” whispers Ignis. “It’s _them_.” 

“Them, who? Iggy? Who?” Prompto leans forward. 

“Do you remember the small rebellion several years ago—or rather, they _tried _to be a rebellion... Defectors of the Crown whose rhetoric was about saving Lucis through annexation with Niflheim? Calling Regis an incompetent king, and so on and so forth?” 

“Oh--shit, you mean the Proud Sons of Lucis? I thought we snuffed them all out, and jailed who was left. You’re telling me that they’re _back_?” Gladio looks as surprised as he sounds. 

Ignis nods as he awkwardly bends his arm back, returning the phone to Prompto. “It seems Prompto has found their website, and a deep subthread on Reddit. They have her.” 

Noctis snaps his neck up to look at the front seat, finally finding his voice. “What?” 

Ignis meets his prince’s gaze. “We’ve found the bastards behind the kidnapping, Highness. We’re one step closer to bringing _____________ home.” 

“What--who did you say was behind it?” 

“The Proud Sons of Lucis.” 

“That crazy Niff bootlicker organization? The ones who were found to have all those assassination plots about me and my dad?” 

“They very same.” 

“_____________...she did mention something about it being a trap, that they wanted to kill me...” 

“I’d wager that they’re merely using her as bait to get to you. Killing you kills off any future royals—and once they get you, it likely wouldn’t be hard for them to get close to his Majesty, either. They likely wouldn’t win, but of course, they’re not thinking properly.” 

“Yeah well, they’re not gonna get me either,” Noctis spits. He looks at Prompto. “Do they say anything about her in the thread? Where they’ve taken her? Where their base is?” 

“I’m lookin’, I’m lookin’!” Prompto hunches over the phone and furrows his brows in concentration, scrolling through long feeds. 

Ignis keeps the car parked, not wanting to risk wasting any more gas in the event that ____________ is on the other side of the city—or, Astrals forbid, outside the wall entirely. 

Several minutes later, Prompto looks up again. All eyes are on him. “Yeah, they—one just posted about it an hour ago.” He clears his throat. _“'One step closer to doing away with the fake princeling, boys. We got his little slut as bait at the docks on the east side—we are calling all Proud Sons with the means and will to fight to gather here to fight and lay waste to the royal line when he arrives! We must give up Lucian liberty in order save it for future generations! Our sacrifices will not be in vain!’” _Prompto shakes his head. “What a bunch of bullshit!” 

“The docks, Ignis,” Noctis cries. “Let’s _go__, _c’mon, we have to _go_.” 

“Right.” Ignis burns rubber and gets back on the dark, deserted freeway. 

Gladio dials numbers on his phone—Drautos, Cor, his father, the chief of police, other army generals. He relays the organization information and vague locations from the internet. Prompto screenshots the threads and sends the links to the few glaives’ numbers that he has. Noctis calls his dad; and after, he lies on Prompto’s lap, and Prompto pets his hair and assures him that everything is going to be alright. 

____________ 

You’re still tied to the chair, having been dragged to what looks like the administrator’s office of the warehouse. The big, burly man who’s been with you since the beginning of your unfortunate night is sitting at the computer, the bright screen light being the only thing illuminating the dark office. Though things are still hazy from the drugs, you can see the man typing on what looks to be a blog post, or maybe a Reddit thread. Your head is pounding, and you’re incredibly anxious—you're waiting with bated breath for the inevitable physical harm. You send up silent prayers to the Astrals that Noctis comes to save you before the men make good on their promises to remove your clothes. 

Suddenly, there’s a chirp on the radio that the man has on his hip. 

“_Hey, boss, we might have trouble...” _

The man pauses his typing and brings the radio to his face. “What kind of trouble?” 

“There’s an armored car, sir—it looks like one of the Crown’s--oh, _shit_, it’s _Noctis_!--Aaaauuugh!” There’s gurgling, followed by static, then radio silence. 

Your heart flutters—Noct is here to save you, just like you knew he would be. There’s more ruckus outside, and what sounds like explosions—the man’s radio stops and starts several times, as though the others can’t even get a word in before they’re taken down. He groans and grabs an assault rifle from behind the door and leaves you tied up in the office. You hang your head and close your eyes in fatigue, utterly helpless but having complete faith that Noct and the others are going to wipe out the petty terrorists once and for all. 

____________ 

Noct’s eyes are glowing red, his young body pulsating with the ancient magic of his heirs. His Armiger of weapons spins around him and he’s actually summoned Ramuh—the storm god is currently raining lightning bolts on and around the warehouse, blacking out the whole city block. When Noctis finally waves him away, there’s a hole in the roof big enough to fit an Imperial dropship in. The Proud Sons are running everywhere, screaming, but they’re no match for Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto on the ground. At first, everyone had their reservations about actually killing Lucian citizens, but Noct wasn’t having any of it. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists”--and really, his retinue can’t blame him. They want him dead, and it’s Noct’s right to kill them first. The prince is judge, jury, and executioner. There are balls of white-hot flame going up—Ignis has resorted to tossing elemental flasks, caring little about the equipment that he’s destroying in the process. Prompto has climbed to the second floor of the facility and is picking off the opposition in precision shots with his sniper rifle. Not even ten minutes later, fire trucks, police, tanks, and glaive transports surround the old warehouse, arresting those who have managed to escape the initial attack. 

____________ 

The office door bangs open, causing you to jump in your bindings and blink your eyes open, trying to see in the darkness. 

“We,” says Prompto, “are _ so _ getting you self-defense lessons.” 

You smile as he rounds the chair, drawing a pocket knife from his fatigues to cut at the ropes around your wrists and ankles. Once you’re free, you stand on wobbly legs and fall into his arms, shaking and crying violent tears. 

“Hey, hey, we’ve got you. It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re coming home.” Prompto hugs you tight against his lean frame, burying his face in your neck. “Did they hurt you? Touch you?” His voice cracks. 

You shake your head. “I’m...mostly okay. I think I was drugged earlier but I don’t...it doesn’t feel like I’ve been violated?” 

Prompto steps back and assesses you. “You _look _okay...well, aside from emotional scarring, I’m sure.” He flicks his wrist and a flashlight falls from thin air in a flash of blue. He flicks it on and sweeps it over you, then around the room. He keeps it steady on your large shoulder bag in the corner of the office. “Your purse? That’s all you had with you?” 

You nod and go over to it, relieved to find your dead phone thrown on top of all your other belongings. “Nothing seems to be missing,” you say as you stand, shouldering your purse. “Please. Let’s go home.” 

Prompto nods and holds out his hand. “Come with me. Noct’s been going crazy about you.” 

_________ 

Noctis is standing inside the warehouse as the fire department puts out the fire. He’s still trembling, engine blade heavy in his hand, surveying the damage and the piles of dead bodies around him. The glaives and the police have rounded up the rest of the defectors—thanks to Prompto’s digging in the dark web, more of the Proud Sons were alerted to the baited location—a fair number of them showed up after the fighting had already started, and the police were carting them away in dozens of armored transports. 

Ignis sighs in his disappointment of so many citizens engaging in traitorous behaviors, but he goes to Gladiolus, who is finally letting his sword dissolve into the Armiger. They both turn to Noctis, who’s still trembling with charged magic, eyes still red and angry. 

“Noct,” says Ignis gently. “Why don’t we look for __________?” 

At the mention of your name, Noctis seems to come down to earth a little. He drops his sword, and it dissolves in flickers of blue before it hits the ground. He turns to his adviser and shield, tears streaming down his face, nodding. 

Just then, Nyx Ulric warps in front of them, you and Prompto clinging to his side. The glaive straightens and releases his hold on the two of you, giving a slight bow. “All clear on the second floor, Highness. Prompto found your little bird here. She’s bruised, but seems fine.” 

Noctis blinks at your for a few seconds before heavy, angry sobs burst forth. The two of you surge forward and collapse into each other, kissing each other violently. Noctis can’t get hands on you fast enough—he's grabbing and kneading and allowing himself to believe that you’re _real _and not dead or maimed or broken beyond repair. Noctis is sobbing into your mouth as he kisses you fiercely, jealously. 

Prompto comes up to the side of you and squeezes Noct’s hand that’s on your shoulder. Instinctively, Noctis grabs the hand of his other lover and the both of them hold hands as Noctis loses himself in your kisses, the both of you trying to calm down about the unexpected and violent night. 

________ 

Noctis guides you gently to his bed. You’re feeling more refreshed after drinking a potion and taking a shower. Ignis didn’t trust anyone except himself to medically examine you and test to see if you’d been violated—the chloroform and other drugs were just now starting to dissipate from your system, thanks to the magic effects of the potion. You’d come out clean, relieved that you hadn’t been taken advantage of—that Noct and the others had come just in time. It’s nearly 3 am and you, Noct, and Prompto are finally home, trusting the glaives and everyone else to clean up the mess at the docks. The heater is on, warming Noct’s giant bedroom. All three of you are nude—Prompto's already on the bed, lounging but still wound-up and fidgety after the night’s events. All three of you are still crying on and off. You climb next to Prompto, who grabs your hand and kisses it, but refrains from doing anything else. Noctis climbs on top of you and lowers himself down, kissing you long and heavy, tangling his calloused fingers into your hair and gripping hard. He bites your bottom lip, eliciting a sigh from your kiss-swollen lips and he growls low in his throat. 

“I was so worried about you,” he breathes yanks your head to the side and starts to bite and suck on your soft, fat neck. “The _gall_, the _audacity _of anyone thinking they can mess with you like that, mess with _me_...” 

“He was like, catatonic in the car,” comes Prompto’s voice—in the haze of your adrenaline-fueled and emotional arousal, he sounds so far away, even though he’s lying right next to you. 

“I’ve never been so angry,” Noctis spits, moving down to your shoulder to mouth a bruise into it. “You’re _mine_. I can’t afford to lose you. Do you realize how precious you are to me? How _loved _you are?” Noct trails his hand down your stomach and wastes no time fingering your sex, which is already hot and a little wet with arousal from making out. “Prompto,” he breathes. “Condoms. And get yourself ready—I'm taking you next.” 

Prompto gets up from the bed and wordlessly obeys, gathering the needed supplies from the bedside table. 

The three of you fall asleep somewhere around five am, safe and warm and _together_. 


	9. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the terrorist threat to you and Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long absence; I have been deathly ill, among other things. I hope you all have been enjoying my one-shots and The Cleaning Girl series in the meantime. Thank you so much for your patience and support.

You grip Prompto’s choppy blond hair hard and grind up into him, ample chest heaving with the effort. He’s had his face buried in your pussy for who knows how long—even he’s lost count, because Noctis is buried in his ass on the other end, pounding into him mercilessly. He’s gripping your hips roughly, long deft fingers sinking into soft fat as his tongue assaults your most intimate places. It’s all you can do to roll your hips against his face, chasing your release as waves of pleasure wash over you. Noctis has come at least twice, but he’s got stamina for days—it must be the magic, you’ve concluded—and you know that he’s got at least one more in him. Prompto’s come untouched twice, purely a vessel for pleasure for Noctis and yourself. You hear Noctis growl above him. 

“You’re _so good_, Prompto,” Noctis moans, slapping Prompto’s ass, kneading it roughly afterwards. “Tell him, ____________. Tell him how good he is.” 

You nod as you sniff back tears. Prompto’s mouth feels incredible between your legs. You release your grip and pet his hair softly instead. “Prompto, you’re such a good boy,” you cry quietly. “You mouth is incredible; you know just how to please me...” 

Prompto hums and whines against your dripping core. He thrusts back against Noct, wiggling from side to side, trying to coax another release out of his prince. A few more flicks of his tongue, and a particularly hard suck on your clit—and you’re screaming out as you gush around him, thick thighs squeezing around his head and rolling wide hips up as you buck against his face. 

Noctis screams “Fuck!” and pulls out just in time to pump himself all over Prompto’s smooth, freckled back. You grip Prompto’s hair again and lift him off of you—his face is red, sweaty, and slick with your juices. His blue eyes are glazed over, mouth slack with drool and your orgasm. Noct is coming down, moving from around Prompto to collapse next to you. Prompto sits up on his haunches and looks at his two lovers that he’s just satisfied. He’s still hard and leaking, and he looks to Noctis and lifts an eyebrow. 

“What’s with that face?” laughs Noctis. 

Prompto pouts. “Noct, don’t be like that,” he says in a sing-song voice. “I’m...I’m still hard...” 

Noctis flicks his eyes down. “Well, what do you want?” 

Prompto bites his lip and looks to you, smiling shyly. “Can I...I mean...inside of you...?” 

You giggle and look to Noctis, who’s half-asleep already. “Noct.” 

“Huh?” He cracks open an eye and sees Prompto eyeing you. “Sure. Then come cuddle me afterwards.” 

“Gross, dude. You came all over me. I’m taking a shower,” laughs Prompto as he leans over and grabs a condom from the bedside table and rolls it onto himself. He positions himself between your legs, lifting and dragging you forward, holding the base of his cock as he slides into you. 

He throws his head back and moans wantonly. “_Fuck_, you’re so wet and hot...” 

“You opened me up so well,” you cry as Prompto’s thick length fills you up. “C’mon, I know you’re close...” 

Prompto breathes hard, face flushed and spiky hair falling and sticking to his forehead. He pumps his hips hard and fast and just a few minutes later he’s coming with a broken sob. He drops on top of you, boneless and spent, nuzzling between your soft breasts as he pulls out. 

“She feels so good, yeah?” yawns Noctis as he turns on his side. 

“So good,” comes Prompto’s muffled voice. 

You giggle and roll over, taking Prompto with you, trapping him between you and Noctis, who scoots closer to his best friend and spoons him from behind. 

“Sticky,” murmurs Noctis. 

“Yeah, that’s your fault!” Prompto howls as he tries to wiggle from his prince’s grip. “C’mon, Noct. Shower.” 

“Nooooooo,” Noct mouths into his skin. 

“You heard him. The prince has spoken,” you tease as you wedge your way into Prompto’s arms, flinging one arm over Noct’s and rubbing gently. 

Noct hums happily. Prompto huffs again but it cuts into a yawn and he tugs you closer, kissing the top of your head. You settle against his smooth chest and fall into a deep, satisfying sleep. 

____________ 

The three of you are snuggled on the couch later that evening, watching one of Noct’s favorite action-adventure movies when the front door jiggles and Ignis glides in, arms laden with groceries. Gladio follows in after him, arms full of even more groceries. Noctis just grunts. 

“Don’t you ever knock?” 

Ignis gives him a side eye as he kicks off his loafers and pockets his keys. “Did you forget about dinner?” The adviser doesn’t wait for an answer as he moves into the kitchen. 

Noctis shakes his head. “No.” 

“Liar,” confesses Prompto. He draws the blanket up closer around him. “We’re all naked under here.” 

You blush and look down, burying your head into Noct’s shoulder. 

“For the love of...” Gladio grunts, heat rising to his face. “Go put some clothes on. Why are you such an exhibitionist?” 

Noctis rolls his eyes and pauses his movie, throwing the huge blanket to the side and standing, fully nude, before his shield. “I dunno, same reason you hardly ever wear a fuckin’ shirt?” 

“Psh, at least I have something to show for it, Princess.” Gladio shifts the paper bags to one arm and flexes, winking to seal the deal. 

Noctis shakes his head and moves past Gladio to follow Ignis. Seconds later there’s a distinct “_Bloody hell, where are your clothes?” _ followed by childish cackling. 

You can’t help but laugh at the show Noctis is putting on for his unwitting retainers. You look at Prompto. “We move together on the count of three. Ready?” 

Prompto chuckles and the two of you stand on your count, moving in sync with the blanket still around you, down the hall and to your respective bedrooms to get dressed. 

____________ 

Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis come home from the Citadel one early afternoon to find Gladio seated on the floor in front of the couch. There’s lo-fi hip hop resonating out of the built-in sound system on the wall, and you are seated directly behind the shield, thick thighs on either side of his bulky shoulders. Gladio’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed, head tilted back, hands clasped loosely in his lap as he sits criss-cross between your legs. 

“What are you doing?” Noctis asks. 

“Braiding,” you reply quietly. You’re dressed in lounge shorts and an oversized sweater, hair freshly washed and tucked behind your ears. 

“You look so handsome, big guy,” says Prompto genuinely as he shuffles out of his boots and goes over to the couch to inspect your handiwork. 

You’d been working for almost an hour on an intricate fishtail braid that had come up on your Pinterest feed—and since your own hair wasn’t long enough to braid, you’d captured Gladiolus as soon as he’d walked in the door. 

“Thanks,” he grunts, pleased. 

Noctis furrows his brows as he moves to the couch and sits beside you, watching your hands. “You never braid my hair,” he pouts. 

“Oh my gods, are you jealous?” you laugh. “Noctis, baby. Your hair is barely long enough.” 

Noctis frowns deeper. “Never cutting my hair again,” he grumbles. 

“Oh quit yer bitchin’,” huffs Gladio. “Don’t kill the mood.” 

“Mood?” Noctis looks from Gladio to you. 

You’ve been trying to keep it together for most of the day, but you’d actually slightly panicked when Prompto and Noctis left the apartment. Even though almost a week had passed since the terrorist incident, you were still pretty scared. You’d only been able to sleep alone one night since then—the others, you inevitably drifted into Noct’s bedroom in the middle of the night. You sniff hard. “Sorry, Noct, I...was feeling pretty panicky after you guys left. This has just been helping me calm down.” You pinch the ends of Gladio’s hair between your fingers and fumble for one of the hair bands that’s on the cushions beside you. 

“Oh.” Noctis blinks, then puts a warm hand on your bare thigh. “I’m sorry, you should’ve told me—you could’ve come with us, or I would’ve stayed home, or--” 

“It’s stupid,” you mumble as you finish tying off the main section of Gladio’s hair and start working on the loose sides you’d left hanging. “I’m a grown woman, I shouldn’t be feeling like this—I'm safe, you guys saved me, those thugs are _gone_, but I...I can’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if they had had more time with me—if they would’ve...” 

“Don’t,” croaks Noctis. “I don’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if we hadn’t gotten to you in time.” 

“Would you have...sent me away...? If they would’ve...had their way with me?” 

“Of course not!” Noctis fumes. 

“Hey, don’t talk like that,” chimes Prompto. “Noct wouldn’t have loved you any less, nor would I.” 

“And nor I,” says Ignis, lowering himself into one of the adjacent armchairs. “___________, you need to truly understand how special you are to not only Noct, but to all of us. You are the missing piece in our lives.” 

“I told you we’d get you self-defense lessons,” says Prompto gently. “I mean, all four of us know how to fight. We can train you.” 

You nod as you continue to thread Gladio’s silky dark hair. “Yeah, I’d...I’d like that. I hate feeling afraid and feeling weak.” 

“You’re not weak,” coos Noctis. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.” 

“I have an idea,” says Gladio. 

“What is it, Gladiolus?” asks Ignis. 

“So, I’m Noct’s shield, right? What if Iris...what if Iris became ____________’s shield?” 

Prompto’s eyes light up. “Dude, that is like, the _best _idea you’ve ever had! Iris can kick serious ass.” 

You smile. You’d met Gladio’s little sister a few times—despite her small frame, you’d seen her train with the glaives and the Crownsguard. “Do you really think she’d want to?” 

“Of course!” chuckles Gladio. “She’s itching for something to do. She really likes you, y’know. I think it would be good. For her. For the both of you.” 

“It would be a work-around, considering that she’s quite a few years younger.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, but smiles. 

You shrug. “I mean, she wouldn’t have to live here, she could just be with me when I’m out, or around the Citadel.” 

“She’ll want to be with you for as long as you want her around,” says Gladio. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with her private tutors, she’ll be your shield.” 

You smile softly. “I can’t wait to talk to her.” 

The weekend comes rather quickly, and Iris shows up at Noct’s apartment way too early on Saturday morning. You answer the door half-asleep in your robe and pajamas, but Iris is standing there, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever. 

“Hi ____________!” she chirps brightly as she thrusts a bouquet of roses and an oversized moogle plush at you. “It’s my first official day as your shield, so uh...I thought some gifts might be in order!” 

You smile sleepily at the teenager and take the presents, opening the door wider for her. “Hey, Iris. Thanks. Come in.” You walk to the kitchen so you can find a vase for the flowers. 

“So, what are we doing today?” 

You shuffle around in the cabinets, finally finding a suitable vase. You start on a pot of coffee after the flowers are on display on the large island. “I dunno, I hadn’t thought about it.” 

“Have you started training yet?” 

You shake your head. “Not really. But...I’d like to?” 

Iris smiles. “We can go to the Citadel whenever you’re ready.” 

“I don’t have a lot of athletic wear, though. I’d have to get some.” 

“Oh, well, we can go shopping first! I’m always down for shopping.” 

You nod nervously. It would be the first time that you’d been out in public since the terrorist activity. It was still dominating the news cycle, more than a week later, and you were nervous about being able to move freely. But Iris was strong and more outspoken than you, and just having her around gave you some small comfort. “Yeah. I’m nervous about going back out, but...” 

“Do you want me to call the shops ahead of time and close them down so you can shop in peace?” 

“Ugh, I hate taking advantage of Noct’s power like that...” 

“But if it makes you feel safer,” Iris counters. “C’mon, that’s what I’m here for.” 

You sigh and nod—at least the driver could drop you and Iris off at the door of whatever stores you wanted to go to, and you could pick out sporty clothes in peace. As the coffee brews, you open the fridge and drag out eggs and some vegetables. “Would you like an omelet?” 

“Oh, uh, sure!” 

As you and Iris sit at the island eating breakfast and drinking coffee, Noctis and Prompto shuffle in. 

“Hey,” grunts the prince as he comes up behind you and saddles you with his weight. 

“Oof, hey, can’t a girl eat?” 

“Why are you here so early?” Noctis groans as Prompto moves a little more fluidly towards the coffee maker. “You’re just like your brother.” 

Iris giggles and blushes a little. “Hey, I didn’t want to be late to my first official day as a shield, after all.” 

“What are you planning,” Noctis mumbles into your shoulder. 

You lean your head on top of his. “Iris is gonna accompany me downtown to shop for some workout clothes, and then I’d like to go to the Citadel to start some lessons, if that’s okay.” 

You feel Noctis nod as Prompto comes around and places his hand on your shoulder. “Good coffee,” he says quietly. “Is there breakfast left?” 

You nod and point to the two plates already waiting by the stove. “Of course. Gotta feed my boys.” 

“What,” says Noctis, muffled. 

“An omelet,” you say. 

“You put vegetables in it,” he moans. “Ignis junior. He’s corrupted you.” 

“It’s good for you, you brat,” you laugh as you shake him off so you can continue to eat. 

Later, after picking out several outfits to train in, you and Iris make your way into one of the many luxury jewelry stores to pick out matching bracelets. Although you’re still nervous, Iris’ outgoing personality and strong presence start to make you feel better, and you sigh happily on the way to the Citadel, confident that sweating out some of your fears and learning self-defense techniques will have you feeling safer in no time. 


End file.
